


Lets imagine Germany!

by WizardlyWaffles



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Germany's S/O is you, Just a bunch of drabbles, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 85
Words: 37,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardlyWaffles/pseuds/WizardlyWaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an ever growing collections of drabbles I've written from prompts sent to my imagine Germany blog: http://letsimaginegermany.tumblr.com/ <br/>Feel free to send a prompt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous  
> asked: let's say Ludwig playing soccer with some kids at the local park?

Ludwig had finished cleaning out the rooms in his house. All the paperwork was done; he was going out for dinner. There was no work for him. For once in his busy schedule, he could actually take some time for himself. Which brought him to the park on this fine Sunday afternoon. He sat himself down on a park bench, pulling out a book he had borrowed from the local library. When suddenly something pelted against his shin, enticing a surprise grunt from him. “What was…” Ludwig looked down his pant leg and saw the idle soccer ball. 

“I-I-I…I…uh…I’m really sorry sir…” Ludwig looked up to a group of small children, they looked no older than 8, all huddled like penguins in fear of Ludwig. Now that he thought about it, he must look pretty intimidating. He gave a small smile and rolled the ball to them with his foot. “Not to worry, kinder. You were just playing, now go on and have some fun” Ludwig spoke warmly. There, that was the end of that. He really missed the feeling of being a child. So carefree with no stress like all his nights had been so familiar with “uh…do you want to play with us?” Ludwig looked up from his book and smiled again. They had such an eager glint in their eyes, how could he say no? 

And so, big, scary Ludwig played soccer with children almost a quarter his size. He didn’t want to be a show-off, he was very good at Fußball after all, so he purposely let them win. The children were having fights as to who had custody of Ludwig on their team. Maybe they thought having such a large, intimidating team member would raise their chances on getting a goal. Although every time he was meant to kick a goal he would make up an excuse not to; conveniently slipping on the mud or missing the ball. He didn’t care bystanders were giving wired looks at the ecstatic, muscular man playing with a tiny group of children, his booming laugh practically echoing across the park. He really was still a child at heart some days.   


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (For this one I made it so Ludwig is a substitute teacher for a high-school English class. I just couldn’t see a scenario he wouldn’t be doing it in. For the sake of hilarity, Ludwig doesn’t know much on writing English)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> asked: Germany writing a poem pleas xD

“Scheiße…what can I do?” Ludwig rumbled under his breath, his whiteboard marker quivering in his palm. 

He didn’t want to teach this class of annoyed teenagers. They eagerly watched with smirks on their faces at Ludwig, waiting for him to make his first move. They purposely requested the man to write a poem, knowing fully well the man wasn’t the brightest in writing English as he was speaking it. German was his first language after all. “Okay class! Pay close attention! I will write you a simple poem!” Ludwig snapped, “I hope you will all learn from this”. Back to the board. What was he going to write? 

Then it struck him. He could just write the simplest of all English poems! Roses are red, violets are blue….

“Rosen sind rot, veilchen sind blau…” He murmured under his breath. How was he going to translate this? Creasing his eyebrows, he thought harder to himself. Maybe he could write it how it sounded in English. That should work. 

“Rosess ar redd, vio lets ar blu” 

He examined the work he had made. Judging by the chorus of snicking behind him, he could just tell he didn’t write it correctly. He gulped and continued. “Zucker ist süß, so bist du” He mumbled, “Sugar is sweet, so are you…”

Cautiously, he continued writing, awaiting the next wave of snickering to humiliate him. 

“Shugarr iz swete, so ar u” 

Yep, more laughter. “That is enough! I come from Deutschland! I mean- Germany! Now please give me a break!” He yelled, making all the students jump in their spots. “Sir, it’s okay…if it’s really that difficult for you, can you write it in German instead?” 

Ludwig smiled at the student who had said it. Gott im himmel, danke Schüler. He was so relieved. “Rosen sind rot, veilchen sind blau, zucker ist süß, so bist du” or, as you would say it, “Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet, so are you” there. I hope you are all  _happy_  that I recited the simple poem” Ludwig snapped. There was a pause of silence when Ludwig thought he had frightened the teenagers; a sigh of relief took it’s place when the students clapped and the bell rung. “Class dismissed!” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> asked: This is one of the only imagine blog I need!!! I hope you will be able to write more!!! .... Ok, the prompt. How about Ludwig mending a teddy bear/stuff animal for an upset child?? 
> 
> Huehue I’m glad you agree, Anon!

It was a nice day out; just perfect for walking Blackie, who had been threatening to tear up his work papers if he didn’t get some attention. Ludwig passed the last few letterboxes before his house until he heard a soft crying from behind him. Was it…a child? He swung around and spotted a little girl, no less than 9 years old, clutching onto her teddy bear with tears in her eyes. 

Ludwig couldn’t help but notice she resembled The Crying Boy painting. He grimaced at the thought of the urban legend surrounding it. His house wasn’t going to burn down today! “What’s wrong, kinder?” Ludwig asked. He felt so intimidating; maybe Blackie could cheer her up a little. Ludwig knelt down and brought Blackie closer to the little girl, who looked up with teary eyes. “It’s…my-” she forced herself through her hiccups and tears, “I-it’s my Rupert! His leg’s hurt!”. Rupert? Then Ludwig looked at her Teddy Bear, it’s leg pathetically dangling by a thread. 

While he did not know much about sewing, he could at least try his best. “…wait here, bitte.” His house was just a few letterboxes down, he ran inside, fumbled around his study room draws and found a sewing kit, then dashed back outside to the little girl. 

“You have happened to encounter the world’s best Teddy Bear doctor! Chances like this don’t come often, so watch carefully and take notes!” Ludwig snapped. He really hoped he wasn’t scaring the child, although it put a smile on his face seeing the girl eagerly pull out a notebook at a pen. “Now! When mending a teddy bear, you will need ein nadel und ein gewinde. Now, tie a knot at the end of the gewinde, so it doesn’t come out of the bear!” Ludwig instructed, demonstrating how to do a knot. The girl had stopped crying and was scribbling notes in her notebook quickly. Ludwig waited briefly for the pen to stop scribbling and go back to being idle in her hands. “Gut, now thread the other end of the gewinde through the eye of the nadel. Once it is through, firmly grasp the nadel eye so the thread will not go out!” Ludwig commanded. His voice was getting increasingly louder. At this point it was like he was instructing soldiers. “Now, thread it through the wound, in und out, in und out” He continued, threading it through and through until the leg was firmly attached once again. “When it is finished, tie another knot. A large one. And then-” Ludwig passed the bear into the little girl’s hands, “-the patient will be safe.” 

The face of pure joy that spread across the girl’s features made Ludwig’s heart warm up. “Rupert’s all better now! Thank you so much sir!” The girl shrieked excitedly, giving Ludwig a tight hug and running down the road. Ludwig smiled and waved, giving Blackie a rough pat on the head and walking home. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW ahead! Actually it's really shitty NSFW because I'm really terrible at writing possessive partners >_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> asked: rough nsfw with a possessive/jealous germany

Ludwig grabbed your hair, forcing your head to look at him in the eye. “Yesterday. I saw you in the park with someone…” he growled, his eyes were as sharp as daggers, his voice full of spitefulness. You tried to protest, but the ball gag in your mouth prevented you. With a ‘tsk’ he let go of your hair and let you tumble in front of him. “I’ve made so many sacrifices for you. Why was that person better than me?” Ludwig asked in a condescending tone, “You will make it up to me. You belong to me.” You watched as he pulled out his hardened member, slicking it up with the lube on the beside table. 

Excitement? Or fear? You really loved watching the innocent Ludwig you know act this way. He came from behind and entered you hastily with a grunt, pounding into you with rough thrusts. “Ah….Scheiße…ahh… (Y/N)!” He cried out through his breathy pants, “Verdammt! You’re so tight!”. You were so close to the edge already, it was when he leaned over and bit you on the neck to stifle his moans that made you release with a long cry muffled by the ball gag. Ludwig followed shortly after, crying a chorus of moans as he spilled inside of you. The two of you stayed, suspended like that for a few moments before Ludwig pulled out and flopped next to you. “I hope I didn’t hurt you too much, liebe…I was so jealous” he huffed, pulling out your ball gag. “You are mine and mine alone. I don’t want to lose you. Ich Liebe Dich” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> asked: Germany cuddling with his pregnant s/o?

Ludwig had noticed you were in a great amount of pain, every day you complained your back was hurting. He had read copious amounts of manuals and handbooks on how to relieve the pain, he found one method in particular that he thought the both of you would enjoy. 

“Hey (Y/N)…sit up for a moment…” he rumbled. You complied and flinched a little at the heat pack placed on your lower back and his large, strong arm being draped over your shoulder. “I know it isn’t much, but seeing you in pain was becoming too much to bear…” Ludwig admitted, looking away from you with a blush forming on his face. You smiled and gave him a kiss on his strong jaw. Without flinching, Ludwig came in close and gave you an eskimo kiss, a goofy grin spread on his face as he pulled away. 

“I wonder if it will be a girl or a boy?” He mused, lightly stroking your swollen abdomen, “Whatever they will be, we’re going to be the best parents. I know it.” You smiled and squeezed Ludwig’s hand in anticipation. “And I just know” Ludwig kissed you on the cheek, “they will be as beautiful as you, (Y/N)” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> asked: Germany had a nightmare, how it can help his s/o?

It was the middle of the night, as cold and harsh as those nights before, waiting for bullet shell to ring across Ludwig’s ears. You had an eye open because Ludwig’s noises in his sleep; his tossing and turning were too hard to ignore. Ludwig clutched onto the blanket, whispering a small chorus of ‘no,no,no,no, no….” under his breath. His face would screw up a couple of times and return to normal with a painful whine from his throat. He was having a horrible nightmare. 

You sat up and watched him, your movement in the sitting up process startling him with a gasp. “…Don’t go” he whispered, his voice scratchy in pained. When you flicked on the lights, his tear stained face glimmering against the light. You pulled him close and gave him a tight hug, running fingers through his hair softly as he tried to compose himself. “It was war. Again” He explained weakly, “I had killed so many people, but it was only following orders. It wasn’t right, none of it!” You gave a concerned look and continued to stroke his hair, nodding as he explained his dream. “Gilbert was right next to me….he said he was going snipe someone from above the trench….and then….” He forced himself to continue, “he was killed. A bullet straight through his head…” You wish you could be able to say more to him, but this broken man had seen war and death. What words of your’s could possibly help him in a situation like this? 

Actions speak louder than words; you entangle your fingers in the spaces between his and kiss him. “I know liebe….it was just a bad dream. I know that now. Sorry for being a burden” Ludwig spoke, returning the kiss slowly, “Thank you”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> asked: One of Germany's dogs get lost and Germany trying to find them?

If only he didn’t leave the back gate open last night. He was thankful Blackie and Berlitz were sensible and stayed indoors. Aster was always the trouble maker. He grimly grabbed a large box of treats and Aster’s leash and walked past Blackie and Berlitz, their ears springing up in excitement. “Nein, this is for your playmate, stay here, bitte” Ludwig muttered coldly, “And if I find this house in a mess like the last time I came out I will confiscate your toys!” Blackie and Berlitz drooped their ears and settled into their beds. They were always so obedient to their master. 

Aster on the other hand. Ludwig walked down the familiar streets of his neighborhood, the dog park, even to the city, with no avail. What if Aster was hit by a car? What if Aster was dead? Ludwig tried to shake the grim thoughts out his head. Nein, he had to be optimistic about the situation. He was walking through the wetlands, just a few kilometers between the dog park and his house when he heard a bark. 

“ASTER! YOU WILL GET OUT OF THAT RIVER IMMEDIATELY!” Ludwig shouted. It was when Ludwig shouted like a drill Sargent everyone knew someone was in deep trouble. Aster only stood in the middle of the river, his head cocked to the side and his tongue poking out, Ludwig looked around nervously and rolled up his pants. “If you won’t get out, then I will have to make you myself!” He declared, clicking the leash a few times to let Aster know exactly why he’s here. Ludwig charged into the river without realizing his foot had stumbled onto a fishing hook someone had selfishly left buried under the dirt. Ludwig let out a primal howl and a string of curses when he lifted his foot up and pulled out the fishhook embedded deep in his heel. Aster must have been concerned for his master, because he swam over as fast as he could. Ludwig took the chance and hooked him onto the leash. 

Unbeknownst to Ludwig, standing on one foot in a river wasn’t the most stable position to be in when there is a large dog pulling your lead. He stumbled and fell into the water, his back and clothes becoming covered in mud and water. Aster barked and licked Ludwig’s face. It had been forever since he had played with his dog in the river. 

“Come on Aster, let’s go home”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> asked: Germany confessing to Italy please?

“Hey~ Germany~ Stop looking so grumpy~” Italy mused playfully, “Let’s just have a picnic!” Germany creased his eyebrows and growled. That was a stupid idea, they had to be training right now! Germany grunted and did another five push ups against the oval’s grass “Don’t you think it would be more fun! All we’ve been doing is training and England hasn’t found us yet! We should relax for once!” Italy continued, holding onto Germany’s hand and pulling him away from the oval. Germany wasn’t complaining too much at all. As a matter of fact, he was quite overjoyed at the suggestion. 

Maybe it was the way he smiled that made Germany want to kiss him. That adorable curl that would bob in the wind as he ran. Germany would always be strict with Italy, though behind closed doors he found himself craving his attention. Of course, they were in a state of war, there really wasn’t time for love on the battlefield! He was always mentally slapping himself. If he loved Italy and he had rejected him, what would become of their Pact? What would Japan think? Although, keeping to himself and hiding his feelings was exactly how he ended up with no friends. 

Germany knew it was best to get the difficult tasks out the way. “Uh..hey Italia…” he mumbled, tugging at Italy’s sleeve. Italy stopped and looked at him in the eyes, finding them clouded with thoughts. “Yeah? What’s wrong Germany? It’s okay if you don’t have food, I could just make pasta!” Italy asked innocently, oblivious to the spreading blush appearing on Germany’s cheeks. “Nein, I needed to tell you something important. So listen carefully okay!” Germany cleared his throat and continued, “I like you. More than a friend. I find myself enjoying your presence, your laugh, everything about you. I just have to know, do you feel the same way?” 

Germany winced when he looked into Italy’s eyes, expecting shock, but instead finding him to be perfectly calm. “Oh, I know that Germany!” Wait, what? Germany stared back dumbfoundly as Italy jumped onto his arms and nuzzled into his chest. “I’ve liked you for so long, Germany! Why do you think I always slept in your bed? Why I always cooked you delicious pasta? I read your journal ages ago!” Italy confessed, “And hearing it from you makes me so happy!” Germany smiled warmly and kissed Italy’s forehead. “Ich Liebe Dich, Italy” “Ti Amo, Germany!” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> asked: Germany apologizing to Canada for confusing him for America and feeling awkward?

“America! You have some explaining to do!” Germany snapped at the blonde teen. He had prepared a large plate of wurst for the next G8 meeting. Every nation was to bring a plate of food; a selected nation having the role of creating a main food attraction. Last week Italy brought the largest plate of spaghetti the G8 had ever seen. Everyone ate it, but couldn’t finish it because there were so many other lovely food (well…minus England’s scones, that is!) to taste. Italy was so distraught he forced the members of the G8 to stay and finish the entire meal. Needless to say everyone felt unwell. This week was Germany’s turn and everyone was anxious as to what horrors would be brought to the table. 

America and Canada had invited themselves into Germany’s home for the week, to experience his home to it’s fullest. Making a mess and being loud was one thing. Germany could *barely* tolerate that. Thankfully Prussia would take America out drinking at night. At least Canada was quiet! But having a plate of wurst Germany had spent hours making to perfection suddenly vanishing was the last straw. It had to be America! Nobody had an appetite bigger than him! 

“America! The wurst is gone! Your brother is too wimpy to eat all of it in a span of one hour, so it must have been you! Why did you eat it?!” Germany roared. The blonde teen flinched and tried to walk a few paces, but Germany gripped onto his shoulder with enough force to crush an orange. “I-I’m sorry, Germany…I’m actually Canada….” the teenager squeaked nervously, turning around and looking frightfully into Germany’s cold eyes. Germany stopped at stared for a few moments. He just called Canada a wimp! 

“Uh….oh….” Germany went stiff, let go of Canada’s shoulder and looked away bashfully. “Entschuligung, Canada…” he mumbled out through his grit teeth. “What?” “Entschuligung…it means sorry” “Oh, that’s okay!” Germany let out a sigh of relief. He honestly thought Canada was going to berate him on good manners! 

“By the way…there’s no point going after my brother…it was Berlitz. I heard a plate smashing when I was in the loo. I couldn’t move and when I finally could get out, there he was, eating it. I’m sorry, Germany” 

Germany grumpily looked up at the kitchen ceiling, mentally slapping himself for leaving the plate on the counter in the same room as his massive dog. “What am I going to bring now?” he muttered under his breath. 

                                  —————————————

“Oi, Germany! What did you bring? I’m starving!” England asked eagerly. Germany awkwardly threw a packet of HobNobs across the table, everyone’s eyes watching is disbelief as it slid across the smooth surface. 

“Germany…..” everyone sighed disappointingly. “Hey guys! You are forgetting I have Chinatown built in this hall!” China piped up. Everyone gave China a thankful smile as he began pulling out spring rolls in a container. Germany looked away from everyone as they celebrated with China’s delicious food. God damn it Berlitz. America and Canada stood against the wall opposite, eating away at some of Japan’s rice balls. “Yo, thanks for covering me! Honestly I thought he would kill me!” America chuckled through his rice ball, spitting rice everywhere. “You’re welcome”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> asked: Germany's s/o had a very bad day, how he can help her?

Ludwig could tell straight away you had a bad day. Your sighing in the kitchen…your eyes gazed down at the floor. Something was wrong. While you holed yourself into your bedroom, to curl up with a book to ease the pain, Ludwig was preparing something special.

“Liebe, you looked upset” Ludwig began, his heads hiding obviously hiding something behind his back, “I suppose it isn’t much, but when I have bad days, I find schokolade helps” He hands you a small bar of chocolate. Ludwig could really be thoughtful sometimes; while you appreciated it, today was just so horrible for you that even chocolate couldn’t lift your spirits. You jumped a little when he came from behind and began to massage your shoulder blades, his thumbs pressing hard with each circle he made on your back. The soothing movements of his heads was making you melt under his control. This was perfect. 

“It’s all over now liebe. I promise you tomorrow will be better” he soothed, resting his chin on the crook of your neck and planting a feather light kiss. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> asked: Germany saving a drowning puppy

Ludwig was strolling back from the supermarket; just an average shop in the evening. He held onto his shopping bag to his chest as he made his way past a large dam below the bridge he was on. Suddenly, from the very edge of his eyes, he could hear a chorus of splashing and whining from below. Stopping what he was doing, he looked over the bridge and saw a small beagle struggling to keep it’s head afloat, occasionally it’s body would dip into the water in it’s plight to stay alive. “Scheiße….” he cursed under his breath. 

Half of him wanted to leave the puppy as it was. Survival of the fittest. It was getting late and he did have a ton of work to do. 

….but this was a dog. If anybody were to ask Ludwig on his favorite dog breed, he would eagerly say it was all of them. Ludwig loved dogs! He couldn’t bring himself to walk away from one in need. Dropping his shopping on the side of the rail, he looked down the dam for a way down. Thankfully the walls sloped downwards. He could just slide down and save it. The only thing that got in his way was a fence that went up to his chest in height. Without hesitance, he grabbed the top of the fence and poised to jump. Ludwig was thankful he worked out regularly, or else he would not have made the jump. Just as planned, he skidded down the slope, his eyes focused on the puppy struggling to keep it’s head up. With a worried expression, Ludwig reached the end of the slope and landed into the water. To his surprise, it wasn’t as deep as he had expected, rising just up to his elbows. Ludwig forced himself against the water, walking towards the small dog and scooping it up in his palm. 

It was so small it could fit in the palm of his hand, upon closer inspection, it’s eyes were still closed and it’s paws were still kicking away as if it were swimming still despite being raised well above the water’s surface. Ludwig held the puppy close to his breast as he climbed up the slope again and hopped over the fence. “There. You’re welcome” he rumbled out of breath, stroking it’s tiny forehead. Ludwig couldn’t bring himself to leave it on the side of the road. It was still so young, not having it’s eyes opened at all. He picked up his shopping and continued to hold it close to his chest, taking it home with him. Ludwig was going to enjoy caring for this new addition to his family. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> asked: Germany baking kuchens to share with the orphanage

Ludwig was so excited. Why? Because the local orphanage was having an annual bake-off to celebrate 50 years of being in service. Every year, Ludwig liked to contribute to the bake off, always making the best cakes to the attendants. Last year, he made a particularly good carrot cake, which caught the attention of the owners. This year, to really kick it all off, the owners chose one person to create a huge banquet of different cakes to share with the orphans, the staff and the attendants who had adopted before. Ludwig was so static the day the letter arrived in his letterbox, announcing that he would be the one to uphold such an honor.  

Overall, he planned to make three cakes, all of which came from Germany, so he could please the orphanage and share a bit of his culture. Ludwig spent ages in the supermarket picking out the right ingredients, grimacing at the price and organizing each bag to have the necessary ingredients for their designated cake. When Ludwig returned home he had to shoo out Berlitz, Blackie, Aster and Gilbert to avoid them meddling with his baking. Ludwig was thankful his oven worked like a miracle worker, taking in all three cakes. The washing up and packing away was always the part Ludwig disliked the most. Especially when there were three times more cleaning to be done. By the time the oven timer set off and the cakes were set to cool, Ludwig sank into his chair exhaustively, but with a grin on his face knowing he’d make the orphanage happy with his best recipes. 

He set up the Black Forest Cake as a centerpiece, as it was the most beautiful looking, garnished with cherries on the edges. Either side of the Black Forest Cake, Ludwig set the Baumkuchen and the Donauwelle. Both were delicious in Ludwig’s opinion, but nothing compared to the centerpiece. He sat down and watched eagerly as orphans began to run to his table, with hopeful voices ask for a piece of cake and cheerfully ate away. Ludwig felt like the king of bake off, because people who had passed his table once before requested another slice of cake and would sit along side him to eat. Fairly soon, he was like a mother goose with dozens of little ducklings under his wing. With each compliment paid to his baking skills from orphans and attendees that evening, Ludwig’s smile began to grow even more than it had when he had started. He really did enjoy baking. To share that passion of his with others made Ludwig so happy. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> asked: Germany getting ready for Oktoberfest with Prussia?!? Please? Love your blog btw! You're an amazing writer!!!!!

“Oi! Help me pin up this stupid banner already!” Gilbert whinged, clutching an Oktoberfest banner to be hung up in the botanic park. “Nein! I’m bringing the beer, the work will go a lot faster if you helped!” Ludwig called back. He was hunched over rolling his fourth barrel of beer across the ground. There were still seven more barrels to go. Ludwig and Gilbert loved nothing more than to drink beer on Oktoberfest. They had prepared copious amounts of wurst and Knödel for this event, gathering others to do the same. Gilbert pouted and came over to Ludwig, who had been rolling barrels all morning. 

“Kesesese! When the festival starts we’re totally going to have a drinking contest!” Gilbert challenged, rolling a new barrel of beer alongside Ludwig. If there was one thing the Beilschmidts were notorious for, it was the staggering amount of alcohol they could consume on this night. While Ludwig was sensible, getting Kiku or Feliciano to drive him home, every year Gilbert always ended up in jail for driving Under the Influence. “If you promise to get Roderich to drive you home…we’ll see” Ludwig said through a smirk, “I may be younger than you, but I am sensible and I won’t be beaten by you, old man.” Gilbert blinked in horror at his response, speeding up his pace with the barrel. “Old man?! Old MAN?! Oh we’ll see whose an old man when I beat you in the drinking contest! I’m older, trust me Luddy, I know my stuff. Besides, you should really see yourself drunk! Last year you stripped in front of everyone with a traffic cone on your noggin! Hilarious!” Gilbert chuckled back, stopping the barrel in front of Ludwig and jogging back to get another. 

With a small smirk spreading his features, Ludwig rested the barrel against all the others he had rolled over that morning, and ran back to the load of beer barrels waiting for him. By the end of tonight, not a drop of alcohol would be left once they were through with it. 

 

(btw if anyone was curious, Ludwig and Gilbert got so drunk they started to sing the YMCA song in German, while wearing nothing but their boxers in front of a table of elders. It was a tough competition, but in the end, Ludwig was beaten by half a pint. Roderich was not amused taking back a very, VERY drunk Gilbert. Feliciano on the other hand found it fun to draw on Ludwig’s unconscious face on the way home)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> romi-ssj  
> asked: Germany caring for his s/o because she has a bad cold pleaseee

Ludwig jumped a little at the sound of your loud sneezes outside your bedroom door. You were really ill with possibly the most annoying cold you’ve ever experienced, coming with the full package: Runny nose, swirling headaches and a tissue rash from where you had to wipe your nose. While you insisted on tending to your responsibilities, Ludwig insisted you stayed in bed. Ludwig cautiously held a tray with a bowl of pumpkin soup, some more tissues and a sneaky chocolate bar. “(Y/N)? I’m coming in, okay?” His muffled voice came from behind your door. You craned your neck up with a groan to see Ludwig walk in, closing the door behind him and setting the tray beside your table. His nose and mouth was covered with a dust mask which made you smile a little. 

“I brought you some soup. It is essential to have a good meal when you have a cold. Helps you heal quicker” he explained, holding the bowl to his lap and grabbing a spoon from the tray. You admit you could have eaten the soup by yourself, but Ludwig had already laid a tea towel under your chin and was dipping the spoon into the soup. He was going to feed you! “Open wide” Ludwig commanded as he pulled the spoon away and held it towards your mouth. With a small smirk you took it in, your eyes widening as the soup burned your tongue. Ludwig noticed straight away that he had burned you and gave you an apologetic look. “Entschuligung, (Y/N) I suppose this soup is too hot. Let’s try again” he mumbled through a blush. Ludwig got another spoonful, brought it to his mouth and blew on it, before giving it to you. Once the initial burning stage was over, the taste of the pumpkin soup was sweet against your tongue. The two of you stayed like that until the bowl was completely empty.

Ludwig took the tea towel from your chin and wiped your mouth of any stray pumpkin soup that was on the corner of your lips. It was then he noticed the rash underneath your nose. Silently, Ludwig got up and left the room for a few moments, returning with a tube of cream of some sort. “Here. This should help with the tissue rash” He remarked, slapping on a pair of plastic gloves and dabbing a small bit on his finger. Ludwig sat on the edge of your bed, leaning in close and concentrating carefully as he wiped the cream under your nose. It tickled and smelt awful, but you admit it was helping with the stinging sensation. The whole time you gazed into his eyes, so full of worry and determination. As soon as he noticed you were staring at him he pulled away, blushing wildly and discarding the rubber gloves into the bin. “Ah…ja…I think that is all…well…get well soon…then…” he mumbled, bashfully walking out your bedroom. With Ludwig as your personal doctor, it is fair to say you will be alive and well very soon. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> asked: How about S/O taking care of sick Ludwig? (seeing he'd be stubborn about resting even though he has a fever) love your writing! <3

“I’m telling you, I am perfectly capable of going to work today!” Ludwig complained. Oh no he wasn’t. His eyes were red and inflamed, his nose dribbling like a water feature and his voice as scratchy as sandpaper. You wished you had picked up on the signs sooner. Last week he had stayed up late at nights finishing paperwork and late nights was a huge contributor to colds in this weather. This very morning you caught him downing some headache tablets with a grimace on his face. Instantly you knew. The first thing you did before he was going to leave for work was grab his hands and lead him to the bedroom. Before he could protest you gathered all your strength to push him onto the bed and tuck him in. While you couldn’t tell him why, Ludwig had an understanding look in his eyes. 

“Look, I understand that you are worried about me, but a tiny cold isn’t going to stop me from performing my best today!” Ludwig growled. He was late to work! Ludwig tried to get out of bed, but found his head started to violently pound. It was like he had a huge hangover. You smiled as he groaned and sunk back into his pillow. “….fine. Because you are so insistent, I will stay home. But I will go to work tomorrow!” he grumbled bitterly. You kissed his forehead and pulled out a thermometer from the bathroom, gesturing him to open his mouth. Ludwig’s cheeks burned. Was it the hot flush or the embarrassment of awkwardly opening his mouth for you. You looked down at the thermometer reading: 39 degrees. You gave him a determined look and left the room, on a search for an ice pack. While you pulled out an ice pack from the freezer, you decided to pinch a biscuit from the snack cupboard; he was pretty mad at you for not letting him go to work. 

When you walked back into his room you didn’t find him in his bed, but rather hunched over him paper bin, retching. Oh no, he must be REALLY sick. You placed the ice pack on his forehead soothingly and gave him the biscuit. “…danke. I’m sorry for troubling you, I just felt really ill all of a sudden…” he confessed bashfully. You gave him a kiss on the cheek and managed to move him back into bed. He really was hopeless when he was ill. You stayed by his side, stroking his hair and telling him about your past few days, enlightening him about the funny mishaps of your week previous, which managed to put a small smile on Ludwig’s face. After a while you could see Ludwig’s eyes were straining to stay open, so you kissed his forehead and left the room quietly, to let Ludwig rest in peace. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> asked: Ludwig celebrating his birthday!!! (Please post this one on October 3rd xD)

Ludwig slammed the car door shut, his body weak and tired. He had just come out of a really uneventful work day, where nobody acknowledged the date on the calendar. Today was his birthday. 

He stood in front of the door, jiggled the keys in the socket and opened the door slowly. That’s odd…normally all the lights would be on. Ludwig didn’t think much of it and dumped his bag in the kitchen. Suddenly the kitchen lights lit up to reveal Kiku, Feliciano, Elizabetha, Roderich and Gilbert, cheering and clapping. 

“Surprise!” Ludwig blinked back, trying to take it all in. So…nobody had forgotten him after all! “Happy Birthday, Ludwig!” Elizabetha cheered, thrusting a present into his numb arms. “I know it isn’t much, but I made you a torte cake” Roderich remarked with a small smirk. Feliciano leaped onto Ludwig and gave him a tight hug while Kiku gave him a solid pat on the back. “Bruder, I brought beer! We should get really drunk tonight!” Gilbert sneered. 

Ludwig had a lump in his throat, his knees were weak and he started to shake. Then, for the first time in a very long time, his started to cry. Yet he wasn’t sad. “everyone….” Ludwig murmured through his tears, “you remembered me…” Feliciano climbed down from Ludwig and gave his hands a little squeeze. “Of course we did Luddy~ I had it on my calendar and everything. What sort of friends doesn’t celebrate each other’s birthdays?” He mused. Kiku smiled and pulled out a cake hidden inside one of the cupboards. Ludwig watched eagerly, with the largest grin spread across his face, as Kiku lit the candles and slowly made his way over to Ludwig. 

“Is everyone ready? Then we shall begin. Ichi, Ni, San…” 

“Happy Birthday to you….” Ludwig’s eyes shimmered in the candle light and tears. “Happy Birthday to you….” He clasped a hand over his mouth to refrain from making an ungodly noise of excitement like a child in a candy store. “Happy Birthday dear Ludwig…Happy Birthday to you!” At the end everyone cheered and clapped. After Ludwig blew out the candles he rounded everyone up in his big great arms and gave them a huge, tight group hug. “All of you…Ich Liebe Dich” 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> asked: Little Lud sprained his ankle while playing soccer with Gilbert

“Whoo! Another goal for the awesome me!” Gilbert cheered as the soccer ball smacked the back of the goal. Ludwig frowned and pouted as Gilbert ruffled his hair. “Aww c’mon Luddy! It’s no good to play Fußball if you don’t try to beat me!” Gilbert sneered, grabbing the ball and setting it in the middle of the field. “Don’t underestimate me, Bruder! I’ll beat you this time!” Ludwig yelled out. Gilbert was perfectly aware that Ludwig was half his height and still a child, so he didn’t play seriously. As soon as Ludwig was close to getting a goal, that’s when Gilbert would play seriously and ruin Ludwig’s chances of scoring. Sometimes kids needed to learn the hard way. 

“You go first! You won’t beat me!” Gilbert sneered, poking his tongue out and making a display of shaking his butt at Ludwig. With a determined look, Ludwig ran a few paces and kicked the soccer ball. If only it hadn’t of been raining yesterday. If only the grass was a little more stable. When Ludwig kicked the ball, his foot went underneath it, slipped in the mud and sent him crashing onto the grass. At first Gilbert had broken out into hysteric laughter. He wished he had caught it on camera!

Then he heard Ludwig’s scream and his smirk faded rapidly. “Bruder? You okay over there?” Gilbert called. Ludwig didn’t respond, except curl up around his right foot, crying endlessly. Gilbert knew something was up so he jogged up to check up on him. Ludwig’s right ankle was covered in bruises and mud. “B-Bruder…it hurts! I think I broke it!” Ludwig wailed through his tears. Gilbert scooped up little Ludwig up in his arms. “Nah, you didn’t break it, little man! You just sprained your ankle. We need to put some ice on that. Looks nasty too” Gilbert snickered. Maybe if he continued like normal Ludwig would calm down a bit. “Will I be able to walk again?” Ludwig whimpered quietly. “Kesesese, of course you will Luddy! You just got to rest it for a few weeks! Now lets go home” Gilbert chuckled. Together they left the park and returned home, bandaging Ludwig’s foot and putting ice on it to relieve the pain. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> asked: (Gakuen Hetalia AU) Ludwig receiving valentine chocolates xDD

The morning was bustling with school students. Just as Ludwig would expect. All of them gossiping and excitedly showing each other gifts intended for other people. Of course. Today was Valentines Day. 

Ludwig wasn’t expecting anyone to give him a gift. He was so large and intimidating; it scared all the girls. Just once, though, he’d think it would be wonderful to have someone to dedicate himself to. And someone to dedicate themselves to him too. So far today, the only gift he had received from anyone was from Feliciano Vargas, who gave out gifts to every student in his year every year, so nobody was ever entirely alone on this day. Just once, Ludwig wished he had a gift from someone other than that dummkopf. 

Ludwig opened his locker and hastily stuffed his bag in, not noticing something landing on his shoe. “Was ist das…?” He mumbled under his breath, picking it up. It was a tiny box of chocolates, without a note attached. No matter how much he scoured his locker for more clues, there was no way of telling who had left him this box of chocolates. He smiled a little and tucked it into his pocket. “Danke” Ludwig whispered, locking up his locker once again and carrying on down the locker with a smile on his normally grumpy expression. He had a secret admirer! That thought alone made Ludwig happier than receiving the chocolates themselves. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Ahead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shitwhyamiinspace  
> asked: Germany having romantic sex with his s/o. (I love this this blog! It makes me weak)

“(Y/N)…are you absolutely certain you want to do this? If necessary I will stop at any time” Ludwig asked cautiously. Both of you were out of breath from a heavy make out session, that was obviously leading onto something more. You smiled and nodded slowly, squeezing his hand eagerly. To be caressed and held by Ludwig made your heart dance at the very thought. “Okay then. As long as you are certain” he smirked. With a deep chuckle, he grabbed your waist and sent you tumbling below him on the bed, looking down at you. “Ich Liebe Dich…(Y/N)…” he cooed, lowering himself down so you can feel his toned abs against your stomach. He first started to unbutton your shirt, pulling it off you effortlessly. You reached up and yanked off Ludwig’s shirt, tossing it across the room in a frenzy of passion. 

Very soon both of you were very naked. Ludwig hungrily kissed your lips, running his hands down your torso through breaths. Every inch of your body tingled in anticipation. Ludwig then began to trail his kisses down from your lips to your neck, not ever raising his head or opening his eyes. That amazing mouth working it’s way down your stomach, past your belly button and stopping at your genitals made you mewl and beg for more. To which, Ludwig obliged. While Ludwig rubbed himself through breathy pants, he began to lick and roll his tongue around your sensitive area, hitting all the right places that made you moan out in pleasure, gripping his hair as he did so. You lost control and came in his mouth, panting for air. The whole time he looked at you like a cat, licking away the remaining juices left on his lips. Ludwig pulled out a condom from his bedside drawer and rolled it on calmly.

“(Y/N)…I’m ready now” he groaned. With a smile you nodded and spread your legs for him. Ludwig took his cue and started to enter you slowly, enticing a hasty inhale from you. Ludwig would admit he was rather big so he paused to allow you to adjust to his size. “(Y/N)…are you okay? Did you want to stop?” Ludwig asked calmly. You shook your head and spread your legs further, gesturing him to continue. Ludwig began to thrust slowly, going in deeper with each thrust. Once he was fully inside of you he began to speed up, moaning every time he went in deeper. “Oh…Oh mein gott…mein gott (Y/N)! I’m close” Ludwig moaned out. While he thrust into you, you entwined your fingers around his. That gesture alone sent him over the edge with a large cry he attempted to stifle with his hand, to no avail. He pulled out of you slowly and flopped down next to you, struggling to catch his breath.

“(Y/N)….” he mumbled, stroking the loose hair from your forehead, “You did wunderbar…Ich Liebe Dich.” You kissed him slowly and pulled him in for a hug, embracing him for the rest of the night just as you were.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> asked: Ludwig getting ready for his wedding/seeing his s/o walking down the isle. (I just discovered your blog and love it so much! I love Luddy so much, and seeing these just make my day.. Thank you for your creativity and genius!)

Ludwig paced back and forth at the alter, his palms sweating buckets as he heard the bustling of the wedding guest inside the main hall. “Aw Brohaus, look at you all nervous! You’re going to be perfectly fine!” Gilbert laughed, giving Ludwig a hard punch on his shoulder. “I know, Bruder, I know. But…what if they’ll say no? I mean…they might not want to spend the rest of their life with someone scary like me….” Ludwig trembled. “Trust me Luddy, they accepted your proposal? Why do you reckon they’d disown you now?” Gilbert asked. Before Ludwig could answer, the priest poked his head through the door. “Ludwig Beilschmidt? You need to stand at the front now, your partner will be arriving very shortly” Ludwig’s heart skipped a beat as he and Gilbert stepped onto the red carpet and to the front of the hall, decked out in white and soft red flowers, bows and veils. 

Kiku smiled and squeezed Ludwig’s shoulder. “You look awfully nervous, Ludwig. You’ll be perfectly fine” he whispered to him. Ludwig smiled back at Kiku and gave him a hug. “I’m so glad I made you my best man, Kiku. Gilbert would have me in a further stake of panic than I am now” Ludwig jumped at the sudden chorus of ‘shush!’ and ‘Be quiet! They’re coming!’, butterflies filling his stomach. He turned to the priest, keeping his back away from the door as the organs started to wheeze out that well known wedding march.

You looked absolutely stunning today. Your dress making everyone down the aisle commenting and smiling as you made your way down the red path. You could see Ludwig standing there with his back turned, his shoulders raised up almost in a nervous stance. He looked so stiff!

Ludwig shut his eyes and slowly turned around. With a deep breath, he opened them and felt his heart pound just as violently as on your very first date. He gazed deep into your eyes, hidden behind the veil, a nervous smile never leaving his features as you took your place next to him. “Are you nervous?” he whispered as the priest began to blather on about the binding of two people by love. You gave his arm a little squeeze and smiled back at him. Both of you were so ready for this day. After your vows were said; after you were directed to give each other a kiss, with a huge, goofy grin, Ludwig scooped you up, raising you above his head and kissed you from below. 

As the wedding bells chimed, the pair of you dashed out of the alter, rose petals falling into each of your outfits as the pair of you laughed. Today, you became the Bielschmidts.  


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> asked: Imagine Germany helping a short store clerk restock a high shelf even though he doesn't work there.. (this actually happened to me recently. I'm a 5'5" tiny girl and I had to put these cans on a high shelf out of my reach, and this tall guy just came out of no where and started helping me! I was so happy!)

Ludwig waltzed down the cereal aisle, whistling a small tune stuck in his head as he looked for his usual porridge brand he gets. He didn’t like eating porridge, but honestly the amount of sugar he found in most cereals these days was a bit concerning. As he wandered down the aisle, he could see a small girl, probably a new employee struggling to put a cereal box on the shelf. She had so many other boxes left to go. Ludwig wasn’t sure if it would be appropriate to help her, so he continued down the aisle a bit. When he passed her, he suddenly heard a loud scream and out of reflex, caught the girl before she fell. “Are you okay, Fraulein? You are not hurt are you?” Ludwig asked calmly. The girl looked up at him with a twinge of fear in her eyes, but proceeded to stand up and dust herself off. 

“It’s okay sir, you needn’t trouble yourself. This is my job, I’m used to it” She remarked bravely, puffing out her chest like a proud soldier. She bent down to pick up the boxes once again. Such a small girl wouldn’t be able to reach that high on her own. It would be rude to leave her as it was. Ludwig helped her, picking up each box and carefully setting them up on the shelf she was struggling to reach. The shelf in question was at Ludwig’s eye level, being 5′9″, it was child’s play to put it up on the shelf. Ludwig could understand how frustrating it must be to so short. “You would think they’d give you a job more specialized for your height! Making you reach like that must be so daunting” Ludwig commented, attempting to make light conversation. “Sir, you really don’t have to help me on this! I may be short, but I won’t let that stop me from working my hardest!” She exclaimed determinedly. Ludwig smiled and finished putting up the last box. “There. I hope you have a good day. Be careful!” Ludwig calmly spoke, walking out the aisle with a sense of pride in his gut. He felt good helping that girl in her struggles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> asked: (this is the anon that requested the short store clerk imagine... Here's an update.. The tall guy came back and now we have a date tomorrow night! I am so excited.) 
> 
> Omfg that is still the cutest story I've ever heard in life. Like, I'm 4'8" and to this day everybody still makes fun of me for it. What an adorable way to get a date.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> asked: Ludwig getting drum kit for his birthday present

“Okay Brohaus, keep your eyes closed” Gilbert instructed as he led Ludwig through the house. Ludwig’s brithday was yesterday and Gilbert had a belated birthday present for him. He was expecting a huge barrel of beer, or maybe even a huge kutchen to try and compete with the one he ate yesterday. 

Gilbert continued to lead a blind Ludwig and stopped in the middle of the pathway. “Okay Luddy, you can open your eyes now. Aren’t I the best Bruder ever?” Gilbert remarked. As Ludwig slowly opened his eyes, he saw in the very center of his living room, a large drum kit. “Bruder…was ist das?” Ludwig asked cautiously. Ludwig didn’t know how to feel about getting a drumkit of all things. It wasn’t like he hated the idea of learning an instrument, it was just the time and effort needed to actually learn it. Not to mention the noise pollution of a drum kit, his street was a long line of houses cramped together. Playing the drums would surely annoy his neighbors he had tried to befriend for so long. 

“Duh, isn’t it obvious I’m the most awesome Bruder ever? I bought you a drum kit so you can jam with me!” Gilbert explained, “Come on, give it a shot!”. Gilbert owned an electric guitar and every Christmas morning he would strum it to wake up Ludwig. To start a band…Ludwig was unsure of what to do with this proposal. “…I’ll give it a shot. Don’t expect me to be good at it” Ludwig spoke, sitting on the stool in front of the drums and picking up the drumsticks. At first, he started with a plain simple beat, lightly tapping the crash symbol so it make a little ‘tsk tsk tsk’ sound with each tap. 

Then he let it rip on the floor tom and the bass drum, creating a simple pattern that gradually grew more intense. Ludwig was actually starting to have fun with this instrument, even making a loud set of different beat patterns. Eventually he ended up enthusiastically playing the drum so much he accidentally sent one of the drumsticks slip from his hands and crash through the living room window. When Ludwig came and retrieved it, he returned to find Gilbert eagerly standing with his electric guitar. “You’re awesome at it already! Let’s jam already!” Ludwig and Gilbert played music all afternoon, catching the positive attention of noisy neighbors.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> asked: Lud getting drunk, drunkest he has ever been after having a fight with his s/o

You didn’t know how mad Ludwig could get over shelving cabinets. Both of you were in the furniture store, and you insisted on buying a small, stylish cabinet. But Ludwig was all about practicability and wanted to buy a shelf that was twice as big and had more shelves. But to you, it was really ugly and would ruin the room. You wanted to have a house that everyone would be proud of looking at, and the color of the cabinet, it’s metal shelves and it’s towering look would ruin the room. Naturally you began to protest. Protesting turned to arguing and arguing turned into full blown fighting. Eventually the staff of the store became so fed up of the both of you that you were kicked out the store. 

Ludwig drove you back home with pure anger written all over his face, his knuckles had gone white from how tightly he was gripping the steering wheel. Instead of walking into the house with you, as soon as you got out the car, he drove off. Where did he go? When would he come back? You wished you knew. You supposed having some space right now was for the best.

Ludwig left for five hours and a car finally pulled in at 10:30pm. When you looked out the window, you could see not just Ludwig, but Gilbert too. What was Gilbert doing, driving Ludwig home in his own car when Ludwig had a car to come home in. When you looked closer through the window you could see Ludwig’s growing smirk, his face was flushed and his eyes were half lidded. Oh no, he was drunk. 

“Danke~ Bruder~ *hic*” He slurred over to Gilbert, who just gave a small little wave and pulled out the driveway. You would admit, Ludwig looked absolutely hilarious as he was, stumbling into a pot plant before finally staggering his way to the door. You decided it would be best to open the door for him after he failed to put the keys in four times. He took one look at you and fell to his knees, crying. “Liebling~ I didn’t mean it *hic* it was just…that verdammt cabinet was so butt-ugly but there’s no other options to make you *hic* happy” he moaned out, grabbing onto your leg and sobbing hysterically. Oh how you wished you could slap him right now. But…you supposed he was drunk off his head right now. “ireckonwecangotoanotherstore” He groaned into your leg. Ludwig reeked of alcohol. You decided it was best to put him to sleep on the couch. He protested of course, slurring out barely incoherent sentences in his native tongue before passing out on the couch. 

He was an idiot. But you really couldn’t stay mad at him for long. You two were fighting over a cabinet! When he left you alone you had time to think and to calm down. When he woke up again and began to recover from his throbbing hangover, he apologized for arguing over such a silly topic. The pair of you decided to go to another furniture store and buy a cabinet that actually suited the room. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> asked: Imagine Germany going on a nature hike and finding a lost child.. When he reunites the child with his/her mother, he realizes it's his old s/o, and that the child might actually be his... (I love this blog so much!)

Ludwig enjoyed taking long scenic walks. Whether it was with his friends, or his dogs, or just by himself. There was just something special to him about being able to appreciate a different atmosphere. He had been given a small map to follow along the trail, when Ludwig paused to read it again, he could hear quiet sobbing from behind him. 

“Escuse me mister…can you help me find my mummy?” 

Ludwig turned around and saw a small boy, with light blue eyes and blonde hair tucked inside a small baseball cap, bawling his eyes out. “Are you lost, kinder?” Ludwig asked, kneeling beside the small boy. He looked no older than four. The small boy managed to nod and gripped onto Ludwig’s shirt and cried some more. Ludwig awkwardly looked around and hugged him tightly, letting him cry out some more. “It’s okay. Do you know what direction your mummy went in?” Ludwig asked calmly, pulling out a handkerchief shoved in his pocket and handing it to the child. This child simply pointed to the trail Ludwig was walking down. Ludwig could see he was very tired toddling on such a rough trail, so he lifted him up and sat him on his shoulder like a little monkey and continued down the trail. 

He wandered down the trail quickly, frantically searching until he heard someone calling for someone. “Otto! Otto!” the woman’s voice became clearer. Ludwig turned and instantly recognized his ex from a few years ago. “Mama! Mama!” The boy on his shoulder shrieked, frantically kicking his legs and flailing his arms. The woman turned around and dashed towards Ludwig, scooping the boy down and holding him tightly. “Otto! Thank god you’re safe! I don’t want you to EVER leave me like that again! Do you understand?” She scolded, hugging the boy tightly. She looked up at Ludwig, awkwardly pulling away and looking to her feet. “Thank you, Ludwig. One minute he was at my side and the next he was gone!” “Ah, kinder these days. Always getting distracted easily” 

There was a pause between the two that seemed to linger for far too long. “If…you don’t mind me asking…I didn’t know you were married” Ludwig awkwardly asked. He wished he hadn’t of asked. She lowered her gaze and smiled. “Yeah…actually, Otto and I are still living together…Otto doesn’t have a father” She admitted, looking into Ludwig’s eyes, “Well, he DID have one…but he left.” Ludwig swallowed hard and stepped back a little, gazing into Otto’s eyes. Now that he looked deeper, the resemblance was uncanny. “Ah…well, I better…um…go now…auf weidersehen” Ludwig managed to stutter out before speeding the other way. Ludwig never enjoyed awkward lingering moments. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> asked: Imagine finally bringing Germany to meet his s/o's family. The only reason she hadn't was because she has two intimidating older brothers, and a demon for a younger brother..

Ludwig was nothing short of terrified when you had suggested it. You had been together for about six months and Ludwig had already introduced you to Gilbert and the rest of his entourage. It wouldn’t be long until you would crack under pressure and invite him over. As both of you stood in the doorway, waiting for someone to answer the door, Ludwig shuffled on his feet uncomfortably. 

“Now my family is uh…an interesting bunch…but there’s no need to be nervous! I’m sure you’ll be just fine!” You repeated in your head over and over. But the truth was, when you meant ‘interesting’ you meant you had three obnoxious brothers. The first two brothers, you’d say were frightening, but nowhere near as brave as Ludwig. Having him there would hopefully scare them off. Your little brother on the other hand…drawing on the walls, banging pots and pans at nights, pulling your hair, playing with your stuff. You really hoped he would calm down for tonight. Ludwig was a big fellow, much bigger than your parents. You only hoped Ludwig can leave a good lasting impression on them, unlike the others you’ve invited before. “Liebe…I’m thinking they’re going to expect me to do something silly because of nerves…but to avoid that I brought some wine and chocolate. Just in case they-” Ludwig was cut off by the door swinging open. To Ludwig’s surprise, it was not the parents that opened the door, but your youngest brother, making your eyes widen in horror at what he was doing. He decided using one of your panties for a hat to greet guests was a good idea. Oh no. It was your favorite pair too. Ludwig looked at you with a blush on his cheeks and looked away politely as you quickly unhooked the panties and shoved them hastily in your pocket. 

The dinner itself wasn’t bad. When Ludwig met your parents, he seemed to scare your father a little because of his amazing gun show of his toned biceps. Your mum winked at you from inside the kitchen when she settled down the wine and chocolate. When everyone gathered around the table and started to eat the amazingly tasty roast chicken your mother had cooked, your older brothers made a show of imitating Ludwig by showing off their pathetically scrawny biceps. To which, with a smirk you squeezed Ludwig’s and he obliged in tensing them up for you, making them show up so much that they simultaneously dropped their knifes and forks in fear. Having Ludwig here, telling stories of how Aster got lost in the river that one time, seemed to impress your parents a lot. When you said your farewells, you gave Ludwig a kiss on your doorstep and waved him goodbye as he drove off. Thank God. He made a great impression, that had your parents talking about the next time for weeks. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> asked: Imagine Germany founding out that his new s/o's big brother is none other than America(and or England. which ever adds more drama..)

You were very anxious to introduce your big brother to Germany. Your brother was one of the huge nations of the G8, the one people could rely on when things got bad for his coworker, America. You never inhabited the quirks the nations would normally have. For one, you were immortal like they were. However, you didn’t have a country name nor were you considered a country. Nobody recognized you when you told them Britain was your older brother. They told you you were lying; that United Kingdom couldn’t possibly be your older brother. Being immortal had it’s ups and downs. For one, those annoying people would perish over time. But you and your family always remained strong and loyal to your people. 

One of the upsides was meeting the other nations. You met Germany when you were walking through one of the forests your brother’s territory spanned through. You saw the man awkwardly squatting in a bush with a gun in his hand. You supposed they were fighting at the time. When you walked past him, he heard a twig snap behind him and almost shot you in a panic that it was your brother. As soon as he saw it was you, he just sighed and put his gun down, apologized and hid in another bush. He was a strange man.

The second time you met, he was celebrating his country finally being reunited with his neighboring brother, Prussia. There was a huge wall that separated the two of them. Germany was being watched over by America while his brother was in the custody of Russia. As soon as the wall broke, they joyously celebrated. During the celebration, you had a chat with Prussia. You found Prussia and you had a lot in common because both of you were in the same situation. Not countries, yet still immortal. For a while, you two became best friends. You decided it was best not to tell him who your family was and just said you were a micro nation. Ever so often, you would go to Prussia and Germany’s house, have a laugh, play some board games and leave. Over time, it was Germany that invited you more. From then on he started to laugh a little more at your jokes, smile more at everything you said and would always sit a little closer to you at the dinner table. Prussia was oblivious, but Germany had fallen hard for you. Eventually you both went out with each other and everything just seemed to work out fine. You were a match made in heaven. 

Then he asked to meet your family. He was curious to see what sort of a family a micro nation would have. Although you really didn’t want to tell him you were just a human with the traits of a country. With a shaky exhale, you opened the door of your house with Germany, to find England sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea. “Liebe…your bruder…is England…?” Germany spoke disbelievingly. Germany loved you. He really did, but 60 years since the end of the last war was nothing in time for a nation. There was a long pause where Germany and England just glared at each other, their eyes were sending death threats. “Oh. Hello, Germany. So I see it was you that seduced my little sister” England spoke mockingly, chugging down his tea and setting it into the sink, “Well. I’m off. (Y/N) use a condom.” You and Germany watched as England put on a coat and just left you two standing in the doorway. 

You were fuming! As soon as England comes back, you swore you would give him what for for that remark! It was obvious he left quickly as soon as he saw Germany. He hated awkward situations with a passion! Your brother could be so rude sometimes! Germany just coughed and looked away. “Ah…well. He took that rather well I think…” No he didn’t. The next day at G8 conference, Germany was swamped with questions and insults directed to the relationship between you two by England. When he returned home, he started questioning you about it too. He spent all night lecturing you on why it was bad to go with Germany of all the countries and how his social life was in jeopardy now that he has to kindly pass the peas to Germany at family gatherings from now on. You debated whether England was younger or older than you. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> asked: Imagine Germany walking into a world meeting(on his birthday) and instead of a meeting, it's a surprise birthday party, with America playing Disco Pogo and German Sparkle Party on repeat. (i just found out it was Germany's birthday yesterday.. my brother told me.. )

Germany was not expecting much. As he usually did, he packed up his folder with endless amounts of paperwork with all his people’s demands. So many issues to tackle. If only the other nations could actually run a meeting without it coming to petty arguments. What he did not expect was the muffled music coming down the hall on the way to the meeting room. 

“I like German Sparkle Party   
Sparkle Party Sparkle Party   
  
I like German Sparkle Party   
Sparkle Party Sparkle Party…”

Germany grit his teeth. America normally played this god annoying song to annoy him because he knew the concept was so ridiculous. Mustering a brave face, he stopped in front of the door, let out a deep exhale and swung the doors open. America, Russia, China, France and Italy were dancing. It wasn’t the dance itself that made Germany’s eyes widen in shock, but the fact they were grooving on the long table with unusual hats and neon lederhosen that glowed in the dark. England, Japan and Canada were sensible, and were chilling in the corner over a few drinks. America glanced up from his dancing and cheered at Germany. “Yo! Germany! Happy B’day bro!” shortly after, the rest of the world clapped for him with a chorus of ‘Yes, happy birthday!” and “Congratulations”

Germany still stood in the door frame, at loss of words until Italy jumped off the table and led him to a double decked cake in the corner of the room. “Everyone….” Germany managed to stutter out. He was mustering all his strength not to cry. For so long not having any friendly close foreign relationships with anybody else…and to suddenly have the world congratulating you happily. It made even the coldest of hearts melt. “We should all sing happy birthday now!” Japan suggested. America took his cue and turned down the music until it was soft enough for everyone to sing. Once everyone was quiet, they waited for their cue. “One, Two, Three!” 

“bon anniversaire…” “Happy Birthday…” “Shēngrì kuàilè…” “Otanjōbiomedetō…” “buon compleanno”

Everyone in the room simultaneously stopped and gave each other weird looks for making such an unusual  sounding opening to the happy birthday song. “Oi! Frog! Stop singing, you’re making Germany cry with that god awful voice!” England snapped at France. “Oh oui! Says that man who sings like a dying cat!” It was true, Germany was crying. Not because the singing was bad, but because he felt the whole world actually cared about him and looked past his mistakes. Italy and Japan gave each other a little nod and hugged Germany, which started a domino effect with the rest of the countries to form a large group hug of countries. He felt like his country, pressed against other countries on the map. Germany chuckled to himself in the embrace. The world meeting ended as it always does. In a petty argument between England and France. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Cries* Warning there's really sad angst coming up. With death. There's nothing worse than angsty deaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> asked: (I apologize ahead of time for this angsty request.. I am just so sorry.) Imagine Germany getting a call at work, him ignoring it a few times/putting it on silent seeing that it was Prussia(who has a habit of blowing up his phone out of boredom), only to later find out that Prussia was only trying to call and tell him that Germany's s/o was in a near fatal car accident and was in critical condition. (to add extra angst) The two are getting married at the end of the week.

Ludwig swiveled around his office chair, trying to work up what else to type on his paperwork due at the end of the week. He was having terrible writers block for this darn report card. There was so much on his mind to work. The one lingering question on his mind…will you take my hand in marriage, through sickness and through health, until death do us part? Ludwig has been with you for six years. Each day had a different surprise to them. So different from his usually structured schedule he was so used to. But Ludwig supposed that’s what made him fall in love with you. You would save him from those boring routines and make his day so much brighter; so much more interesting. Ludwig wanted to spend the rest of his life with you. Nobody has ever made him feel this way. 

There was a lingering buzzing on Ludwig’s desk that snapped him out of his thoughts. “Who could that be…?” He muttered, checking the contact. Oh it was only Gilbert. Ludwig rolled his eyes and put his phone on silent. Normally when Gilbert called, he would call for absolutely stupid reasons. Just last week he called Ludwig pretending to be a customer for the pizza store a few blocks down. His fake British accent is what caught him out in the end. Ludwig continued working on his paper, ignoring the many times his phone lit up with Gilbert’s name. 

Gilbert clutched the phone in frustration, tears welling in his eyes. He had picked you up from work early, because your car broke down last night. It was just an average Tuesday afternoon drive. The two of you were driving down and Gilbert overestimated the speed he’d need to drive past a sharp bend. You protested for him to stop, but he insisted. He was an  _awesome_  driver. He was going at 80 km/h, around the sharp bend without noticing the water on the end, and skidded. Skidding turned to spinning, and soon both of you were like a beyblade, travelling off the road and colliding into a lamp post. When Gilbert came to, he was laying on the ground, blood rolling down his forehead and glass sticking out his head. There were paramedics scuffling here and there. “Mr. Beilschmidt? Can you hear me?” Gilbert sat up and nodded. “You managed to escape the crash with a broken foot, we’re stabilizing it now. Who was your passenger?” “That’s…that’s (Y/N)….are they okay? Where are they?” “They are being taken by helicopter to the highest emergency care ward. They are in critical condition and will need to be on life support. They got the brunt of the lamp post” The paramedic explained. Gilbert panickingly looked towards the crash site, gasping at the sight of the car. It molded around the pole like butter, the passenger seat was awkwardly sticking out the roof. It was like all the air had been taken from Gilbert’s lungs. Ludwig. He needed to tell Ludwig. He quickly scrolled through his contacts and pressed on Ludwig’s name, his palms shaking as he held the phone to his ear. Pick up, Bruder. Pick up, please!

Ludwig glanced over to the phone once more. He had left Gilbert hanging for an hour. Maybe he actually needed something? Ludwig groaned and picked up the phone. “Bruder this better be important! You’ve tried calling me fourteen times now and the joke is old!” Ludwig growled. Gilbert let out a shaky whine as the tears slipped down his face. “L…Ludwig….” He managed to say through his hoarse voice, “Ludwig…there’s been an accident…I picked up (Y/N) and we…we hit a lamp post…we’re in hospital now…” “Gilbert! Gilbert! Are you okay? What about (Y/N)? Are they okay? Are they safe?” “Yeah..yeah…I’ve only got a broken foot…(Y/N) though…” Gilbert swallowed and cried a little more, “Ludwig…(Y/N) is on life support…they took them to the most advanced hospital in town on a helicopter….I’m sorry Ludwig…I’m so sorry!” Ludwig couldn’t bear to hear another word, he hung up the phone and dropped it on the floor, slumping back in his chair in shock. “(Y/N)…” he whimpered, tears falling heavy from his eyes and his hand clasped over his mouth to stifle the soft cries from his throat. 

When he arrived at the hospital, it was like all the color had been drained from the world. The voices around him were muffled and his limbs ached. What if you had died? Ludwig couldn’t bring himself to think about it. He was led into your room and he felt his whole body go numb. Tubes were poking out of every direction of your body. Your face was bruised, gashed and burned. You laid limply against the pillows, the heart rate monitor beeping occasionally was the only sign left for Ludwig to know that you are still here. Ludwig didn’t even notice the doctor walk in with a clipboard, pull up and chair and put a hand on Ludwig’s shoulder. He explained everything. How your spine was so badly crushed that the most vital nerves had been destroyed. How even if you could live, you would no longer be able to talk or even move. To have a machine breathe for you and food to fill you up through a tube. Each time the doctor explained to Ludwig how the crash affected the nervous system, he could feel the sadness pitting in his stomach. “Ludwig Beilschmidt. There are only two options left. We can keep (Y/N) on life support, however, they will be bound to this bed for the rest of their life and won’t wake up from this coma. Or, you can turn off their life support and put them to rest” The doctor stood up and walked away, “I’ll give you a few moments to decide.” Ludwig knew keeping you alive would be torture for everyone. You were too beautiful to be in a place like this, with tubes helping you eat and breathe. 

Ludwig came closer and squeezed your hand. “(Y/N)?…” There was only silence. “I…don’t know  if you can hear me right now…but if you can…I just wanted to let you know that I…t-that I-I” Ludwig clasped his face to prevent the tears from falling on your face. “Ich Liebe Dich…I-I wanted to grow old with you…we would have had the perfect family together…our marriage…” Ludwig’s voice grew even more hoarse with tears, “would have been perfect…I want you to live…but…not like this…this is not living. As much as I hate to admit it…death is a kinder fate for you now…I’m so sorry…(Y/N)…please forgive me…I promise…I’ll never forget you…Auf Weidersehen…” Ludwig could have sworn the heart rate monitor beeped three times instead of once. Your heart still beats fast when Ludwig was around even until the very end. Ludwig watched as the doctor walked back in and gave a small nod. The doctor pulled the plug and the machines groaned out into silence. The heart rate monitor suddenly flashed off, and you exhaled your last breath. Ludwig kissed your forehead, and closed your eyes. Auf Wiedersehen, Liebling. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again. More death. More angst. Owwww

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> asked: Hey is it ok if i request something super sad? Like Germany visiting his s/o's grave with their child in tow?

It has been two years. Ludwig could never really forget you; you were his everything. Your smile brightened the rooms more than the lights ever could; but it wasn’t your smile that Ludwig married you for. He loved you for who you were and it wasn’t surprising a few years after your wedding, you both made a sacrifice and created a living embodiment of your love, a beautiful baby girl. 

Soon, you became the perfect family. You, Ludwig Beilschmidt and the latest edition, Annaliese Beilschmidt. She seemed to inherit her father’s looks more, her ash blonde hair put into two small plats and her eyes were a pale blue. But it was her behavior and opinions that reflected you most of all. And both of you enjoyed watching her grow. It was just such a shame you could only be there for two years of her early life.

“Daddy, where are we going?” She asked, holding on tightly to Ludwig’s head as he gave her a piggyback past an ominous fence. Ludwig smiled and looked ahead, holding onto the small bouquet of flowers in his hand. She was only four and she was still light as a feather to carry. “We’re going to see (Y/N), it’s their birthday today” Ludwig replied. There was defiantly pain in his voice. The truth was, today wasn’t your birthday. It was the anniversary since your death. But he supposed saying that to dear sweet Annaliese would hurt her even more than the knowledge of your passing did. What she didn’t know couldn’t hurt her. 

They traveled further down the road, stopping in front of the graveyard and walking in. Crosses and statues frozen in time, standing tall and ominously as Ludwig and Annaliese continued down the path. This place really wasn’t right for someone as bright as you were. Finally Ludwig stopped in front of a particular grave that stood out the most in the graveyard. They couldn’t walk past it. It was yours. 

Ludwig settled Anneliese down from his back and gave her the flowers. “Anni, would you like to put the flowers on the grave?” He asked quietly. Anneliese nodded and took the flowers, setting it right on the middle of your grave. “Here you go! Happy Birthday!” she spoke happily. Ludwig gave a pained smile and knelt down next to Anneliese. “Hey (Y/N)…it’s me again. I brought Anni with me too…” Ludwig spoke to the ground, it was like he was expecting an answer, but obviously, it would never happen again, and it killed him slowly, “I came to tell you…we’re pulling through. It still isn’t the same without you…” Anneliese looked into her father’s eyes. Ludwigs eyes were clouded over and were threatening to burst into tears, but he kept on a strong front and swallowed. “I… _we_ miss you so much. Not a day goes by where I wish you were here still…” Ludwig paused and stood up again. “Daddy, were they pretty? I can’t remember…” Anneliese asked. Ludwig held onto Anneliese’s hand and slowly walked her out the graveyard. “Yes. they were so beautiful and I loved them” Ludwig answered, with a small, bittersweet smile. Now, he was determined to raise a beautiful daughter as well; just as beautiful as you. 


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> asked: Imagine Germany discovering his s/o has been transformed into a younger version of themselves by an unknown force and he wants to protect them in fear of something evil potentially trying to hurt them. (This is a concept I had been processing for a while and I really want to see what you can put out :D)

You have no idea when or how or why it happened. One night, you tucked yourself into bed and the next day, you woke up feeling much shorter than you normally were. Your skin felt a little softer, your hands were smaller. You checked the mirror and lo and behold, it was like you had traveled through time. You’d make a rough guess that you had been transformed into your body from five years ago, so much shorter and childlike than the you you were before. When Ludwig walked out of the bathroom and back into the room to find you panicking, wearing your clothes that were now too long or too baggy, his eyes widened in shock. 

“Um…(Y/N)….do you have any reconciliation as to how it happened?” Ludwig asked, setting down a cup of coffee for you. You shook your head and tried to drink the coffee. God this stuff tasted foul! The face you made when it hit your tongue was enough to tell Ludwig that even your taste buds returned to their old state, unable to tolerate the taste of strong coffee. Ludwig took a moment to weigh his options over the cup of coffee and come with a solution. “Well, we don’t know how it happened. But until we do, I don’t think it is safe for you to left alone when your outside. For all we know, this could be a curse set on you by a supernatural being. There is no way you can suddenly go down in age like this…” Ludwig cautiously spoke, “For now, I will protect you. We don’t know what’s out there after all. And you have the body of a child. Somebody needs to watch over you” 

While you didn’t like the thought of needing to be protected all the time, Ludwig had a point. You still didn’t have any idea as to why you ended up like this and for all you knew, maybe it could well have been a curse. Should supernatural people exist, you can’t be cursed any further. You willingly let Ludwig protect you from now on. He’d rather have you young and safe than young and dead. 


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> romi-ssj  
> asked: (Germany student!) Germany is in love with his classmate art and wants to show his love, as he achieved? (I hope not to confuse you, my English is awful!) I love your blog like I love Germany, he is adorable! You are incredible!

He didn’t know why he chose to do Art as one of his secondary courses. Ludwig was studying to be an engineer! Not an artist! But his tutor suggested he should do Design to produce efficient and beautiful machines. Design was not what he had in mind; most of it was drawing and comparing other designs to his own. His art skills were that of a toddler, but still, there was potential. The Design tutor then led him to the Art classes and sure enough, he was sitting in the classroom with a pencil in hand, waiting for some instructions. It was there, he met you. 

You were the class favorite. Perfect scores, really beautiful paintings; everyone was envious of you and your art. And you had easily caught Ludwig into your web of admirers. At first, Ludwig would sit at the very front of the classroom, focusing more on what the teacher was saying and jotting down notes whereas everyone else was carefree and drawing away. Ludwig would occasionally look over his shoulder and watch what you were doing, jotting down little extra notes along the way. Like a migratory bird, his seating patterns became more randomized in the first few weeks. One day, Ludwig would be at the very back of the class and the next he’d be off to the side. It was almost as if he was circling your table like a car searching for a parking space in a crowded mall. It was cute when you two locked eyes because he would blush and drop his pencil or would ruin his drawing by veering the pencil too far off the side in his starstruck moment. 

Eventually, one of you had to make the first move. “Ah, Guten Morgen, may I sit here, bitte?” he asked one morning. You never noticed how toned he was up close! You smiled and nodded; how could you say no? He sat down next to you, arranging his work space. You’ve never seen a man so neat! Everyone’s tools were scattered all over the place! Ludwig organised his in sections as if he was organizing his laundry. You wondered how he would fare today, the class was going to sculpt a torso out of clay and the mess might get to him. 

When you first revealed your clay slab, you scanned the room for a body type to base it on. Ludwig had already started and began to mold…was it an abstract torso? It was crooked and had exaggerated limbs. Ludwig had a defeated look in his eyes as he stared it down. He was trying to sculpt a female torso, that was for sure. You decided it would be a good idea to help him out a little. You made a show of coming up from behind, hands on his and carefully molding the clay with him. You saw this happen once in a film, but it looks like Ludwig didn’t because he blushing wildly and his hands were shaking. Once you had helped him sculpt the torso to look like an actual female torso, he simply looked away bashfully and said “D-Danke…(Y/N)….”. This man was adorable when he was bashful! You smiled and looked down at your torso. Maybe you’ll sculpt the torso of a toned man. 


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> asked: Okay so thank you very much for making such awesome drabbles xD TOTALLY LOVE THEM ALL. Here's my prompt: Little Lud getting bullied and suddenly the awesome Gilbert came to the rescue!!! XD Thank you!!!

The school bell chimed through the classrooms, getting every child in vacancy to start enthusiastically packing their bags for the end of the day. Today was show and tell day and Ludwig had brought in a stuffed dog toy his brother made him in his Child Studies class in high school. Ludwig was ten years old and he loves to sleep with it; it was like his own personal guard dog that protected him from the monsters in the dark. 

Ludwig finished packing his bag and walked his usual route home, where Gilbert normally was at the end of the road to walk with him back to the house. He clutched onto his toy dog, excited to tell Gilbert all about his day. 

Then it disappeared from his sight. When Ludwig looked up, he could see a couple of teenagers, probably four years older than him, sneering and waving the dog in the air as they rode forwards on their bicycles. “Friggin’ loser! Only faggots sleep with toys!” One of the boys snarled at Ludwig. He didn’t know what to do! That toy was very important to him. Ludwig knew it was hopeless to catch up to them now. He fell to his knees and started to sob loudly in the middle of the pathway, until he heard a familiar scream, the screeching of bicycle tires and a loud crash. 

“Oi! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BROTHER’S TOY, PUNK?!” Ludwig looked up and saw Gilbert, pressing his foot down on the bicycle on the ground, trapping the kid with his toy. The boy started to sob and cower under the bicycle. “I-I-I I’M SORRY SIR!” He screeched, dropping Ludwig’s plush dog, panicking as he grabbed his bicycle and speeding off. Gilbert dusted off Ludwig’s toy dog and looked up to Ludwig. “Yo, Brohaus! I got em’ for you!” He called over. Ludwig got up and dusted off his knees and ran over to Gilbert. “You rescued Berlitz for me! Danke, Bruder!” Ludwig squealed, hugging Gilbert tightly. Gilbert returned the hug and ruffled his hair. “Hey, Luddy, just tell me if those dummkopfs mess with you again. I’ll scare them off for you. I was too awesome for them to handle” Ludwig smiled and nodded, holding onto his stuffed dog tightly to his chest. He really did have such an awesome brother. 


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> asked: (i am crying after your last story.. can we have something happy? Doitsu deserves it!) Imagine teaching Germany to dance... (it can be any type of dance..)

You really shouldn’t have laughed that night. If you had known, you would have helped him a lot sooner. It was the end of the year dance held at the campus and Ludwig was dragged into it by Gilbert. You admit he was a rather attractive man; you assumed he’d make a great ballroom dancing partner as well, so you asked him to dance. “Nein…entschuligung (Y/N)” he mumbled through his drink. The dance floor was perfect to enter! Not too crowded, but not too empty either. Ludwig was known for being a stick in the mud, maybe some persuasion would help. You pulled him from the side and sent him straight to the floor, holding his hips tightly as the two swayed side by side slowly. Only for you, with each footstep made you grimaced because Ludwig would involuntarily step on your toes. 

“(Y/N)…I have something to confess to you” Ludwig looked over his shoulder to where Gilbert and Alfred were, snickering at Ludwig’s awkward movements, “I don’t know how to dance.”  You gave a small smile and held his hands reassuringly. You made an exaggerated step to the left, which Ludwig moved quickly next to. Now was your chance to spin the both of you around and slowly step to the right. Ludwig was slowly getting the hang of it. It was just a coordinated sway to the left and right twice, and exaggerated step to the left, spin, repeat. You placed your hand on his shoulder, and a hand on his hip, making his breath hitch at the sudden touch. Ludwig gazed into your eyes with a new found passion. It was like a firework went off in his eyes. He leaned in and gave you a kiss as you two stepped side to side to the slow music. “Danke, (Y/N), for the lesson” 


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> asked: Imagine little Lud being caught reading dirty books xDD

Ludwig disliked Gilbert’s friendship group. A boy with chestnut brown hair, named Antonio. He was too friendly in Ludwig’s opinion. People who were so open were usually the ones who had the biggest secrets and the worst gossip. But nothing could compare to his distrust towards Francis. They were a study group, Gilbert, Francis and Antonio. And while Ludwig could tolerate their antics some days, there was always something that ran through his mind. What were they hiding? Francis in  _particular_  was very suspicious. Always flirting with people but never actually having a partner. Maybe Gilbert was more than friends with Francis? If that were the case, he couldn’t bear to imagine family dinners with the always flirtatious Francis. 

Ludwig looked up from his maths homework set for that night, craning his neck up to listen to the surroundings. Gilbert, Francis and Antonio were laughing and carrying on upstairs like they usually did every Friday. They were rowdy teenagers, as Ludwig would put it. Now was his chance. Francis had to be hiding something! He got up from his chair and made his way to the hallway, where Gilbert and his entourage had dropped their bags after a long day of high school. Ludwig first rustled through Antonio’s bag. Nothing but a lunchbox! When he opened it, heaps of cherry tomatoes came spilling to the bottom of his bag. What sort of person fills a lunch box with nothing but tomatoes?! Ludwig supposed Antonio really was an innocent person after all. Ludwig already knew what was in Gilbert’s bag. Leftover lunch their father had packed for them left inside because Gilbert went to the canteen instead, no doubt. With trembling hands, Ludwig sunk into Francis’s bag and pulled out a textbook. 

 _A rather suspicious textbook too._ There was a magazine inside! This magazine must of had something suspicious in there! Ludwig thought. He raced upstairs with the textbook clutched to his chest and slammed the door to his bedroom, leaning against the door and opening it up. His face went dark red as soon as he saw the contents. Busty naked women sprawled out of antique cushions; women spreading their legs over a naked man laying down. There were so many pictures of both men and women naked in compromising positions. Suddenly, Ludwig felt the door behind him swing open, pushing him off his feet and landing onto the floor next to the open book. “Yo, Luddy! We were going to play Uno, did you-” Gilbert stopped mid sentence, his eyes widening in absolute horror, “LUDWIG!” 

Ludwig snapped his head to the book, then to Gilbert, who was looking away in shame. “Nien! Bruder, it wasn’t me I swear!” Ludwig cried, clinging to Gilbert’s leg, “I took this from Francis’s bag!” “So you were being a pervert AND stealing!” “NEIN!” 

Antonio poked his head through the door, followed by Francis. Antonio just grinned and started to crack up so bad he left the hallway, Francis on the other hand, became very pale and averted his eyes. “Oh hon! Oh dear! Somebody was a little hot and bothered, non?” he chuckled. Ludwig shot a death glare at Francis, who joined Antonio down the hallway. “Ludwig…..” Gilbert growled, snatching up the filthy magazine and slowly shutting the door, “Don’t….just don’t…” And with that, he shut the door, leaving little Ludwig scared for his life now that the whole world knows he was unintentionally a pervert. At least now he knew what Francis was hiding.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> asked: Imagine Germany found out he wasn't even German.

It began with a game of monopoly, and ended with a flipped table and a pair of angry Beilschmidts storming out the house, stringing curses in their ‘native’ tongue. “Right! I’m going to buy this mansion! Everyone knows the Germans have the best looking houses” Gilbert teased, giving away his fake money in exchange for a house space on the board. Ludwig scoffed and looked away; true, his homeland had beautiful houses, but saying it they had the best was a bit of an overstatement. Roderich looked up, his eyes gleaming through his glasses with a look of concentration. 

“Oh really? How would you know? Everybody knows you were born in Austria” He sneered. Ludwig and Gilbert blinked and looked at each other, then back to Roderich. “What? Since when?” Ludwig asked. “Nah, that’s a load of bullcrap and you know it! Our parents came from Germany!” Gilbert sneered back, making a show of poking his tongue out. Roderich gestured for them to wait there, left, and returned with a printed family tree. It was like he was planning for months for this smack-down. “There. See? Your parents. Right there. Austrian blood!” He declared proudly. Ludwig and Gilbert stared disbelievingly at the paper for a few moments. There was a long silence until Gilbert thought a good icebreaker would be to flip the table. “Yeah well? I don’t care if I’m from Germany or Austria! I’ll still kick your ass the next round of Monopoly we have!” Gilbert barked, running out the house. “Bruder! Come back and clean!” Ludwig shouted after him, trudging his way through the door, cursing every foul profanity in his dictionary. Yes, he was mad. Furious even, his whole time he had been lied to. But to be honest, he was more mad at Gilbert for leaving so abruptly. Austrian or German, both of them were going to get yelled at if they didn’t clean up Roderich’s house. 


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> asked: Germania visits Germany after the events of WW2 to encourage him. He says that he still deserves to live and that it wasn't his fault alone. And that he will always be proud of his son (and Prussia, too). Greetings from Germany ^_^ Vielen Dank!

Germany didn’t want to do it. He really didn’t. If only he had the authority to go against his boss. But he was a country and countries had to obey the voices of his people. Not only did Germany lose against the allies in the end of it all, he had hurt more people than he intended to satisfy. The scars on his back were fresh; but no where near as fresh as the scars in his mind. He had brought Italy and Japan into this mess too. He and his brother were split apart. It kept him awake at night wondering how Prussia was faring under Russia’s rule. He felt blaming himself was the only way he could atone for his actions. 

Germany grunted and turned over in his bed, the wounds on his back were threatening to open up again after he had spent so long trying to bandaging them again. There was a tapping on his shoulder, that made him swing around to gaze into the eyes of his grandfather, leaning over his bed with an irritated look in his eyes. “”Opa….how are you here? Is this a dream?” Germany grumbled, propping himself up on his elbows and wincing at the pain in his back. “That’s not the main issue at hand. More importantly, those scars are deep. What did you do?” He asked. Germany stared at Germania for a few more moments and sighed. “Horrible things. I thought what I was doing was right…I killed so many people….” “You didn’t. Your boss did. There is a difference” Germania cut in, putting a hand on Germany’s back softly, “You are a nation. Every nation is bound to make mistakes ever so often. It is how we grow into greater nations” 

Germany blinked at the advice and hugged Germania, tightly, not saying a word. Germania didn’t react, but silently returned the hug, holding his grandson close to his chest. It felt like forever since he was held like this. “Opa…Prussia…It’s my fault…” Germany mumbled against his chest. “Prussia should be able to handle it all”  Germania muttered, “He is a strong county.” Germany gave a small smile and a flash of light blinded him. When he came to, Germania was gone. “Danke, Opa” Germany murmured into the emptiness of his room. 


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> asked: Vati!Ludwig taking care of his child's asthma 
> 
> (I admit, I have no clue on what asthma is like, so I’ll try and do my best on this one. I think from now on, after this post x Ludwig’s child will be the same child from that story, a little girl named Anneliese, only you know, her parent (You) isn’t dead)

Today was a big day at the sports carnival! Anneliese was excited to go, she had been training with Ludwig for weeks beforehand, running laps around the neighborhood, walking Berlitz, Blackie and Aster on really long walks to build up leg muscles, eating healthy. You name it. Ludwig was also very excited too, as there was a Kid vs Parent soccer game at the end of the carnival; Ludwig and Anneliese were chosen to compete and nothing made them happier. 

While Ludwig and Anneliese were fired up and ready to smash it at the soccor game, Ludwig had noticed after each tournament, Anneliese seemed to be more out of breath than she normally would. Anneliese had asthma and always had to take her puffer with her to sport events. However, that wasn’t going to stop their dynamic duo! When the blank was fired and the crowd cheered for other teams, the game started off relatively well until halfway through, Anneliese started to cough. At first, Ludwig put it off, maybe she had choked on her own spit. It was when she started to grow pale and wheeze, Ludwig knew right away. 

He pulled out her puffer from his pocket and handed it to her without hesitance, stopping in the middle of the field. The crowd had started to catch wind as to what was happening and fairly soon, the opposing team paused and waited for Anneliese to get her breath back. “Vati…Is the other team winning because of me?” she asked longingly, taking in slow, deep breaths as she looked into Ludwig’s eyes. “With us as a team, they won’t win by a long shot” He replied with a smirk, speeding after the ball while the opposing team were still watching Anneliese and scoring a goal, erupting the crowd in a chorus of cheers and shouts of support for Anneliese.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> asked: YEAYYY you're back!!! XD please make a drabble about Little Ludwig who mistakenly drink beer instead of apple juice. The appearance is similar imo, except for the foam!! XD 
> 
> (Jesus, Ludwig! You were quite a troublemaker when you were younger! Fun fact! It is commonly believed that a Prussian general promised his troops to drink beer from his boot if they were successful in battle. When the troops prevailed, the general had a glass maker fashion a boot from glass to fulfill his promise without tasting his own feet and to avoid spoiling the beer in his leather boot. Which is why Ludwig is drinking from a huge glass boot)

It was hot outside. Gilbert decided to organize a barbecue on the lawn, without realizing the door had slammed shut behind him. When everybody had packed up and left, Gilbert and Ludwig instantly grimaced when they found all the doors back inside were locked from the outside. The sun just wasn’t letting up! “Okay, Luddykins! Don’t fear! These doors will bust clean off with my awesome breaking-and-entering skills!” Gilbert declared, sitting up from his chair, “Wait here, okay? I’m going to get a hammer!” Ludwig nodded post-attentively. He was wilting like a flower in this unbearable heat! Gilbert had the courtesy to put all the non-alcoholic drinks inside the house which cut off Ludwig’s only access to a drink. Although, the drinks on the table looked suspiciously like apple juice. 

Gilbert had a particular thing for apple juice, Ludwig noticed. One minute, a fresh bottle of it would be in the fridge and the next it was all gone before Ludwig had the chance to drink it. It was unfair because Ludwig liked apple juice too. Then it struck him; Gilbert and his friends had ordered copious amounts of apple juice and had been drinking it all! So that’s why he kept shoving Ludwig away from their drinks! Not today! He scanned around the table and found a huge glass boot with apple juice in it. Gilbert had been going on and on about this glass boot being the main attraction of the barbecue and even tried to drink the whole thing. From what was left, it was evident he failed. Ludwig pulled over a large beer-boot halfway filled with the golden liquid, mustered all his strength lifting it up and began to chug what was left. It was lukewarm, but that wasn’t what stopped Ludwig halfway through his third desperate gulp. This liquid tasted like metal. So this was beer?! It tasted foul!

Gilbert turned around the corner and looked at Ludwig in shock. “Ludwig! That’s my beer!” He screeched. As soon as Ludwig heard Gilbert he dropped the beer boot and spat out what was left in his mouth. “I’m sorry Bruder! I was just so thirsty!” Ludwig whined. Instead of being punished, Ludwig almost fell out of his chair when a slap to his back and laugh erupted from Gilbert. “So? How did it taste? Did you like it?” Gilbert asked through a chuckle. Ludwig blinked and put a hand to his lips. It wasn’t like he hated the taste; he just didn’t feel right drinking it. “It tasted weird…” “That’s just your baby taste buds! One day you’re going to love the taste of beer and I’m totally going to take you to my favorite pub when you’re older!” Ludwig gave Gilbert a strange look and shook it off. He’d NEVER enjoy beer when he is older. Not at ALL. 


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW ahead!
> 
> Anonymous  
> asked: >/////

Ludwig writhed against the belts that spread his limbs out wide against the bed frame. His legs were spread and his waist was tied down to the bed. Ludwig’s arms were tied to the headboard of the bed. What made him squirm like a worm under a microscope in the sun was how you had treated him. You made a perfect show of whipping him across the thighs and chest with a horsewhip, punishing him every time Ludwig begged for more. His main motive behind the begging was the cock ring that made his length pulsate in both pleasure and pain. He wanted release so badly after you had teased him for so long. Ludwig’s face was just so adorable! You intended to keep him hanging a little longer. 

You requested him to call you master and had him do all sorts of favors for you. You however, had other ideas in mind, teasing him so much that he felt he was close to the edge and then abruptly stopping, making the cock ring tighten more. Each and every time he whined or complained, you shouted at him for being an ungrateful piece of filth and whipped him.

“(Y/N)….bitte….I need release…” Ludwig moaned out, grinding his length against your thigh like a dog, hoping it would give him some relief. You shook your head and whipped him again, gesturing to your crouch and moving up closer to his face. He frantically worked his mouth against your privates, groaning and clutching the bed sheets as he did so. The passion in his voice and the desperation in his actions is what drove you over the edge and made you spill over his face with a final pant. Ludwig licked his lips and grunted at the throbbing down south. You felt it was time to let him go, his face was pained and you weren’t sure how much more he could last. With a smirk, you pulled the ring off, making Ludwig convulse and cry out your name in a frenzy of passion. By the time you had both cleaned up, Ludwig took you into his arms. “Danke, (Y/N) that was amazing. You were amazing” He murmured against your neck. You smiled and gave him a kiss. You too would admit you enjoyed the show, for other reasons. 


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> asked: Imagine Ludwig being asked to babysit little Francis 
> 
> (I imagine Francis would be the annoying rich little kid who’s so picky about their food, they’ll kick it to the floor if something isn’t right, considering Ludwig’s such a neat freak, he’d be a nightmare)

  
It wasn’t as if Ludwig hated children. He found their presence very heart-warming and he too, had plans to raise a few of his own one day. But some children wavered that plan sometimes. Children such as Francis Bonnefoy. Ludwig had to take care of Francis, who was just at the age of 4, slowly escaping his terrible toddler stage. His parents were anxious of Ludwig and his skills. They told him Francis was a bit of a handful at dinnertime, he needed a perfect quantity of vegetables to keep his figure, needed to be bathed in a naturally made bath oil made by hand of strawberries and roses. Ludwig jotted down all the notes in disbelief, scanning through the many dot points on his notebook. What a spoiled child! 

Francis was naturally shy around Ludwig when they had met, and for the first two hours, both of them were very quiet. Ludwig tried to break the ice by asking if he wanted to put the tv on, to which he stubbornly refused and ran into his bedroom. Not even two hours in and Ludwig was starting to feel overwhelmed at this boy’s attitude. He started to cook dinner, a simple steak recipe, with the most pathetically small steaks Ludwig had ever seen and five different types of vegetables. The steaks themselves were the about the size of his index finger in length and was so unbelievably thin it made Ludwig uncomfortable to even consider them steaks. Regardless, he cooked them to the best of his ability and steamed all the vegetables. It was now time to eat. “Uh…Francis! It is dinnertime!” Ludwig yelled from the kitchen. He waited for about fifteen minutes before checking up on him, to see Francis filing his nails on his bed. “Hey, Francis, I’ve made dinner, did you not hear me?” “Oh I heard you, I just won’t respond to you unless you tell me from my bedroom. I refuse to follow orders from someone who shouts at me” Ludwig grit his teeth as Francis passed him. So he knew dinner was ready, but needed to be told in person first. Gott im himmel, this child was infuriating. However, Ludwig reminded himself, he did promise his parents that he would care for him. “And what do you call this monstrosity?!” Francis’s screeching came from down the hall. Ludwig rushed down to see not one, but both plates he had made now on the floor. The carrots, capsicum, peas, potatoes and spinach were splayed across the floor. But that wasn’t what was driving Ludwig insane. Being a neat freak, with a complex for cleaning, it was the juices from the steaks sinking into the cream colored carpet that was making him see red. “This is unacceptable! The vegetables needed to be organised by color code! The steaks needed to have pepper sauce! And the potatoes are mashed! This is madness! Food needs to be a beautiful experience in both sight and taste! You Germans must not know anything of beauty!” 

Oh. Ludwig knew something of beauty alright. He gave Francis a good spanking at the edge of the couch. He didn’t care if his parents would never allow him to babysit their son ever again. A child who wastes food for such a ridiculous reason deserved to be spanked, the German way. The whole time, Francis screamed like a prissy young girl, which gave Ludwig a feeling of glee. He only smacked him three times across the rear and it made Francis run to his room howling in tears. “IF I EVER SEE YOU WASTE FOOD LIKE THAT AGAIN, SO HELP ME I WILL USE A PADDLE NEXT TIME!” Ludwig shouted after him. He took a few deep breaths and slowly clenched his fist. There were veins visible at the sides of his temples and if he could bite down any harder, Ludwig swore his teeth would break under the pressure. Silently, he tried his best to tidy up the place. The stain in the carpet would not let up. Ludwig sighed and looked grimly back up the stairs. He only had to stay until dinnertime, right? This house would be the death of him. He left the house and locked the door behind him, sealing the monster that is, Francis Bonnefoy. 


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> asked: YOU WATCH NANNY991 AND SUPERNANNY TOO FUCK YAS!! (my trash shows to bruh) Could you maybe do a scenario where Germany watches an episode or two of these and gets hooked on the series? And maybe sometimes he likes to tease his kid by saying he should call Nanny991 if they misbehave? 
> 
> (omfg those shows are my guilty pleasures. Like Supernanny, Nanny911, Bridezillas, any Gorden Ramsey show and/or Tattoo Nightmares are my favorites omg. Also! Heacannon time! Austria enjoys these trash shows and watches them religiously with Hungary and Prussia on weekends)

Ludwig wasn’t a fan of television really. He had so much work to do that he rarely got time to watch the tv. When he did, it was always the news or some cooking channel. All the dramas on television bored him to no end. It was always the same plot every time. For once, he wanted to watch something interesting. When he finally had the free time, he turned on the television onto a random channel, expecting nothing. 

Instead he was greeting by the demonic screaming of a toddler, about 3 to 4 years of age, sitting on a chair in the corner while two women watched over. One of the ladies was dressed in a fine, royal blue coat. It almost reminded Ludwig of Francis, yet she had the mannerisms of a certain British gentleman. She was continuously reassuring and comforting the other lady on how making the child learn mannerisms the hard way would allow the child to become more polite. Ludwig nodded in agreement to everything she said and watched intently as the annoying child gradually over time became more and more kinder. Ludwig had never seen anything quite like it before. It made him happy knowing this nanny was teaching children to be respectable to others and less like little monsters. 

Ever since stumbling onto the channel by chance, Ludwig had been tuning in every week. As it turned out, Roderich was also a hooked onto the show and every week they spoke to each other on the phone whilst the show was playing, cheering for Jo Frost every time she put an annoying child in it’s place. “Oh mien gott! Did you see how must of a brat that child was acting towards her parents! I’ve never seen anything quite like it!” Ludwig spoke eagerly, twirling the cord on the phone as Jo Frost waved goodbye to yet another family and the credits rolled. “Ja! It was truly remarkable how she handled that brute of a child! It’s a shame it was the last episode” Roderich’s reply came through the phone. Ludwig almost dropped the phone in shock. The last episode? Really?

Not if he could help it. Ludwig violently scanned through the internet and found a boxed set of SuperNanny, sighing in relief. What was a purchase of one boxed set of SuperNanny turned into a purchase of Nanny911, which turned into a purchase of Man vs. Food, which turned into a purchase of Tattoo Nightmares and so forth. By the end of the buying period, Ludwig had spent over €500 in different dvds. He had to make a dvd cabinet to hold them all, which made Roderich green with envy. For once, work could wait. 


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> asked: Can I make a request for the german bros? .-. Imagine they're going into the sauna and having a contest who can last much longer in it. (They're both stubborn lol. The prompt seems off for Luddy but meh)

“Brohaus! Look a sauna! Tino told me about it! We should totally battle it out in there!” Gilbert excitedly pointed out towards the shed by the pool. Ludwig and Gilbert were on holiday at a pool resort, which happened to have a sauna by the spa, “They say the strongest man is the one that lasts the longest in there!” Ludwig snorted and rolled his eyes. “Hmph, Bruder if you insist. I have to warn you though, I may be younger than you, but that only means I’ll have more stamina than you” Ludwig challenged, walking towards the door and swinging it open, almost falling backwards at the hot wave of steam that pushed past him. This sauna was so hot!

While Ludwig stripped down into nothing but a loin cloth, Gilbert made a show of walking in with all his clothes still on. Ludwig could have sworn he could see the regret in his eyes as soon as the heat hit him; and Gilbert knew Ludwig had seen him. He was too awesome for what his brother thought. He was stronger than him! They both plonked themselves down in the steamy room, the beads of sweat starting to roll down their faces. “Yo, Brohaus…what’s with all that sweat? Ha…haa….can’t take the heat?” Gilbert teased through pants. Gilbert was sweating in such ridiculous quantities, Ludwig was surprised he didn’t discard all his clothing on the spot. “Not at all, Bruder…phew….in fact…right now I could eat a spicy wurst right now…” Ludwig sneered back. 

They stayed for twenty minutes until both of them realized they were getting light headed. Ludwig noticed first, after playing a game of taunt ping-pong with Gilbert, his responses were far more breathily and slower. It was like he was struggling to talk. Ludwig was slumping over and the heat was making it difficult to breathe. “Bruder….I…..won’t lose…” Ludwig panted, struggling for air, “Bruder?” There was a loud thump and Gilbert was on the floor, unconscious. This game had become too ridiculous, with Ludwig slowly losing conscious too. With the strength he had left, he dragged Gilbert out of the sauna and dropped him on the grass under the shade, putting a wet flannel on his head and fanning him. Fairly soon he awoke. “Luddykins? Did I win?” Gilbert asked tiredly. “Nein. You fell to the floor like a brick. I had to drag you out” “Aww what? We need to have a rematch right away! Come on!” “Nein” “Ja!” “Nein!” The two continued to argue until the sun went down. 


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Could you maybe do Germany finding out that his s/o has really really bad acrophobia (fear of heights), while they're doing a ropes course, and has to calm them down so they don't pass out? (Actually happened to me, felt like my whole body was buzzing because apparently there was a lack of oxygen to my blood because I was hyperventilating)

Ludwig wished he had known before he had booked the ropes course. The course was over a huge canyon, perfect for bringing out the dare devil in people. Ludwig thought, because you had taken him to things he had trouble keeping up with, he would show off his inner dare devil. You were terrified of heights. It was a phobia that you didn’t think would ever be overcome. Ludwig looked so excited when he told you he had a surprise date for you. You were expecting him to take you somewhere relaxing, like a picnic or a romantic walk across the bay. Not an unstable bridge with few ropes to support you. As soon as you saw it, your heart skipped a beat and the cold sweats started to form on your brow. 

“Here, Liebe, it is a tandem rope course. We get to walk over this scenic canyon together. Are you excited?” Ludwig asked as he helped strap you harness to his, connecting the pair of you to the rope across the bridge. You were too scared to protest. Ludwig was so excited when he finally got the pair of you onto the bridge, slowly but carefully crossing. You tried towards the end of the bridge, but along the way, your eyes wandered to straight below your feet which made you squeak in terror and cling to Ludwig for dear life. “Liebe? What’s wrong?” Ludwig looked over his shoulder to see you hyperventilating and shivering against your back. “(Y/N)… Breathe, just breathe. It’s going to be okay. We’re almost at the end of the bridge. You can do this” He rumbled, carefully keeping up the pace slowly. You were struggling for oxygen. Your legs were threatening to give way. You and Ludwig were about ¾ of the way across. “Just keep breathing, (Y/N)! Think about something else! What do you want for dinner tonight?” Ludwig asked calmly, slowly continuing the pace. You wanted that amazing chicken schnitzel Ludwig makes for special occasions. This was helping heaps. “What’s your favorite color?” He pressed on. Through pants, you managed a soft reply. Before you could finish his question, he had stepped onto solid stable ground and pulled you over into a tight hug. “(Y/N)….I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize. I was thinking only of myself. Can you forgive me?” Ludwig asked within the embrace. You smiled and nodded. Of course you could forgive him! He helped you through such a scary experience.  


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Imagine Germany's reaction to his s/o telling him she's pregnant, after a few years of trying to conceive.

You and Ludwig had been trying for three and a half years to try and concieve. Years and years of fertility aids, different pills and talks by all sorts of experts. Every time another pregnancy test was discarded into the bin, you felt more and more useless. You and Ludwig really wanted children. You had settled down and the both of you were eager to start a family. By the time you failed yet another pregnancy test, you were certain nothing would happen. You were infertile for sure. You decided once more to take a test. It was better to be safe than sorry, right? You were glad you did. A pink plus showed up on the screen of your test, sending you a frenzy of happiness. Now you just had to wait for Ludwig to return home. 

You waited anxiously, almost leaping from your chair when you heard the door slam. “Liebe! I’m home!” Ludwig called. You waited for him to step into the kitchen, held his hands and placed them on your abdomen with a smile that spread from ear to ear. Instantly he knew and you could have sworn his eyes shimmered like the ocean on a sunny day. “(Y/N)…you’re pregnant? We finally did it?” He asked, his voice was abnormally high pitched at this question. You nodded and kissed his cheek and he just froze in his place. “I’m going to be a Vati…mein gott….I’m going to be a vati, I don’t believe this….” Ludwig breathed out excitedly. He started to laugh ecstatically, his laugh booming through the kitchen as he took you high into his arms. “WE’RE GOING TO BE PARENTS! WE’RE GOING TO BE PARENTS!” he roared excitedly. His grip was starting to crush you so you struggled out of his embrace. You have never seen him this happy before. You two were going to make great parents. 


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Imagine eloping with Germany, due to a law against countries and humans being together.

Germany just couldn’t help falling for you. Once in his long, eternal life, he owned a small cafe to allow people from all over the world to get a small taste of his hospitality. While all the other visitors called him a madman for giving out a time limit for how long you had to finish your meal, you found it practicable. The food itself tasted delicious and the coffee was made to perfection. On your way out you thanked Germany, which made him become flustered from such a nice compliment. He acted as though he had never received a compliment in his life. It made you smile. 

Over time, you became a regular customer at his cafe, so regular, Germany started to give you certain privileges. For one, you no longer had a time limit, he showed you hidden things on the menu and even snuck in a sneaky chocolate. ‘his treat’ as he’d put it. It wasn’t long until both of you knew there was something more between the pair of you going on. You knew there was a problem when dating Germany. He was a country, immortal and duty bound to represent his people in the world of politics. But that didn’t stop you two. Four years later and both of you were certain to be a couple. It was forbidden to marry a country if you were a human. 

“(Y/N)….I’ve loved you for such a long time. And it’s not out of the question what we’re doing is morally wrong…” He mumbled next to you as you gazed upon the stars on the roof of his house, “but I love you…and I want to marry you, cherish you, spend the rest of my days with you. But we can’t do that. Not here. (Y/N), how about we run away together and start a new life?” You gasped in shock at this proposal. You loved Germany, you really did. But. For a country to leave behind their people like this. It would be a huge risk for Germany! The world would be at his throat if he were to abandon everything and leave. But, you wouldn’t deny you loved him so strongly. It was selfish, but both of you were so ready for a life together. You nodded slowly and held his hand. After packing your bags with the essentials: Clothes, food, money and important documents, the pair of you drove far out to the country side, far away from politics and people to hunt you down. Germany spotted a small abandoned house, run down and full of holes. But that was nothing to the pair of you. Germany fixed up the house so well that after you had finished renovating, it was hard to tell it was the same house. Germany married you in your the backyard. Having a celebrant there would know exactly that Germany was the country currently at large by the authorities. Besides, both of you felt you didn’t need the word of a man with a book to tell you you loved each other. Germany changed his name to something simple to hide the fact he is German but in a discreet way: Ludwig Beilschmidt. If he could disguise himself as a human, there was no need to panic about being caught. Neither of you regretted anything.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Fuck it, Germany reacting to Homestuck (I don't even know where to begin with my sins on this)

It was late at night and Ludwig just couldn’t sleep as much as he tried. The work stress has been keeping him awake so much these past few nights. Whenever he couldn’t sleep, he would normally chat online with Feliks, who was always a bit of a night owl. “So I found this web comic you might like. There’s a character who looks just like you!” Ludwig scoffed and rolled his eyes then typed. “What’s his name?” “Equius Zahhak” 

Ludwig blinked back at the weird name, but upon searching the name, stared even more dumbfounded at the screen in front of him. He looked nothing like him! “…why is he grey? Is that that gross candy corn Alfred keeps giving us on Halloween? On his head? Feliks what is this?” “Homestuck. Search it” 

Ludwig decided to do just that and landed on the first page, cringing at the armless boy in front of him. The pictures he saw and the boy in front of him looked nothing alike in style! Feliks must have been pulling his leg. Just be safe, he checked how many pages there were to get through and had to blink a few times to check he had the numbers right. “Feliks…I don’t believe this is for me” Ludwig logged out and turned off the light. He’d rather sleep than bother with all those pages. 


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> (Eurovision weeb comin through) Imagine Germany dancing with his s/o to Lithuania's song entry "This Time" and kissing them and just being really sweet and romantic without anybody prompting him~

Ludwig decided to give you a surprise picnic while the sun was going down. He had organised a picnic atop a wheat field, overlooking the vineyards of a winery. In his opinion, the sunset looked best from that spot. When you arrived just before the foot of the hill with Ludwig, he promptly covered your eyes with his large hands. “Liebe, I have a surprise for you. Keep your eyes closed, okay? Walk carefully” His voice came from behind. You giggled and began to walk, being blindly led by Ludwig. You could feel the wheat grazing against your ankles, tickling you as you were led. Finally, Ludwig stopped you in your tracks. You could hear something playing in the background: 

“‘Cause every time I close my eyes I feel you near..” 

This song was adorable! Suddenly you felt Ludwig kiss your eyelids, as if to open them and began to twirl you around slowly to the chorus of the song. “Round and round and round and round and round we go~” Ludwig sang along quietly, holding you close to his chest as the pair of you spun around. Your foot got caught between his and the two of you tumbled down onto the wheat below with a giggle. As you stared at him from above, you brushed two streaks of hair that came loose from the landing out of his eyes as he cupped your face against the sun. “You’re so beautiful (Y/N)…Ich Liebe Dich” He mused to you with a grin on his face. You leaned down and kissed him passionately. This was your new favorite song. 


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> (saw the one where he was being taken to meet s/o's family XD good shit) Could you maybe do Germany reacting to meeting his s/o's mother and finding out she's in a wheelchair, which also leads to him finding out his s/o was in a car wreck when they were 8?

You were anxious to introduce Ludwig to your parents. Not because they might intimidate him or anything, but because you were unsure how Ludwig would react to seeing your mother in a wheelchair. If only that crash didn’t happen. Ludwig shuffled on the balls of his feet, anxiously fixing his tie and clearing his throat. It was kind of funny seeing him so anxious when most the time he was so composed. You knocked on the door and waited patiently, the nerves starting to settle in further as you waited. The door swung open to reveal your mother calmly sitting in her wheelchair with a smile. You could tell Ludwig became tense all of a sudden. What could have caused this accident? You were sure Ludwig was going to ask. To save him the trouble, you whispered the story into his ear. 

“That is horrible. I’m so sorry you had to go through that” Ludwig could only reply back in a whisper. Your mother gave a small, almost saddened smile. Did she hear what he said? You watched as Ludwig knelt down and held your mother’s hand, concern written in his eyes. “I am so happy to meet you, (Y/M/N) I look forward to dinner tonight! It smells delicious” he said. You knew Ludwig changed the subject quickly. It wasn’t like him to linger on the painful things and instead move forward. 


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> High school!au: He wanted to vacate the premises of the school immediately upon entering. Nothing screamed horror more to him than student council prepping for the first dance of the school year: Homecoming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Imagine Ludwig being that book worm that focuses so much on studying that he has 0 social skills and is very awkward when invited to a dance. Also…Homecoming? Is that something in America? Hang on *Checks what it is* wait…YOU GUYS GET A WELCOME BACK DANCE?! Dang it here in Australia we just get thrust right back into the shit that is, high school. America sounds like fun!)

When Ludwig opened the doors of the hall, freshly bought books in his hands and new, crisp clothes to kick off the new year, he did not expect what was in front of him. Hundreds of balloons on the ceiling and scattered around the floor, streamers everywhere. Ludwig’s heart stopped when he saw Alfred adjusting a banner that ominously read: “Welcome Back!” in large navy blue letters. Every year since Ludwig was accepted into World Academy W, Ludwig would avoid homecoming like the plague. He couldn’t dance. He didn’t like parading around like a lunatic. He had to go to school today. Ludwig woke up in the morning remembering a book he left in his old locker. Today was unavoidable. “Yo! Ludwig, my man! Can you help set up the tables over there?” Alfred called over. Ludwig groaned internally. There was no escape now. “Welcome to the prep team!” Ludwig looked at Alfred in absolute horror. “I am not a member of  your prep team! I was just passing by!” He protested, setting down the last table as Francis walked in with a large bowl of punch and slamming it down on the table. “Ohon! Silly Ludwig! You fell for his trap too, yes? Alfred automatically makes anybody that helps a part of the prep team. He caught me this morning! You’re lucky the dance is on in an hour, that means you only have one hour as a prep team member!” Francis explained. Ludwig was glad he wasn’t the one holding the punch bowl or he would have sent it shattering to the ground. 

“So you can keep an eye on everyone tonight, right?” “I-I-Uh” “Good! I have faith in you!” And with that, Alfred left Ludwig stuttering and very red in the face with anger. “Hmm~ I’m going on lunch break now! Good luck! You’ll make a great bouncer!” Francis sneered, walking out of the hall with a sassy hip sway. So they intended on thrusting the jobs onto him?! Ludwig grit his teeth and scanned the hall. Tonight was unavoidable. 


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (So this is kind of a pre-first time thing) How would Germany react to finding out his s/o actually has low self-esteem about their body image because they think their body is gross and "too bony" even though their body is naturally skinny?

Ludwig had noticed there was something odd surrounding you all of a sudden. Lately you had been doing morning exercises with him and eating heaps of meat and eggs. At first, he was happy that you were working hard to build up that muscle. But there was something off about it all. Ludwig noticed you were avoiding exercises that required moving anything other than your arms and legs. Curious, while you were taking a shower, he peeked into your diary. He felt really guilty for doing it, but when he approached you about it you always put it off or changed the subject. Something was wrong and he had to know. 

And when his eyes scanned through the pages he suddenly realized. Pages upon pages of passages filled with frets over your body. How it was like a stick. How people were so envious. How fragile you looked. He felt uncomfortable looking at all the horrid things you wrote about yourself. He didn’t want to tell you he peeked into your journal. That was very invasive of him and he felt more guilty than he was willing to admit. He waited for you to get changed after your shower and as soon as you stepped out, he pulled you into a deep hug. “Liebe~ Have I ever mentioned how beautiful you are?” Ludwig murmured against your hair. He was trying to be discreet about it all. “You don’t have to change. You are perfect just the way you are. Bodies are like machines. They are all built a certain way and made to do a set of certain tasks. Everyone’s built differently” He continued. He let you go from the hug and walked into the kitchen without another word. You wondered how he knew how you felt. You checked the place where you last left your diary. It was still there. You appreciated his words and mustered a smile in your mirror. You were the machine Ludwig loved. 


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germany reacting to his s/o wearing one of his shirts NSFW and/or SFW please? (Bro I'm so glad I found your blog this has been like falling down a pit only to land in a room filled with gold! You write so well!)

You couldn’t find your pajama top anywhere! It was cold outside and the bed had such a thin blanket, you would certainly freeze to death without something to wear! Wearing one of your shirts made for the day would be gross if you woke up in it. Ludwig had heaps of large shirts! Surely he wouldn’t mind if you borrowed one. 

“Okay mein liebe, I’ve got the dvd’s which one do you want to-” He paused mid sentence in the doorway, a blush covering his cheeks when he saw you. Being such a tall, bulky man, naturally he needed clothes that could fit such a large frame. You were tiny in comparison to his shirt. You had chosen a simple red top he normally wore on Sundays because it was such a minimal effort to get dressed in. That shirt was growing rather tight on Ludwig and he even mentioned his plan to send it the Goodwill bin. On you however, it was close to your knees and sleeves touched your elbows. It was almost like wearing a dress! “(Y/N)…what are you doing with my old shirt?” he asked, a hand hastily moving to cover his cheeks. You shrugged your shoulders and nuzzled into his chest. “I almost think it looks better on you. If I’m being honest” Ludwig sighed. The two of you cuddled up in bed and had a movie marathon, as you normally did on a cold night in. 


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Imagine Germany coming home to his ex waiting for him. Before he can ask her to leave she nervously tells him that she just found out she's pregnant

Ludwig was so tired today. He had gone through a very busy day filling out endless piles of paper work and typing millions of different reports. He just wanted to go home and sink into the couch. When he opened the door, fate had a different plan. Right in front of him, his old ex was sitting in his spot of the couch, examining her nail work. “I-I…How…How did you get in here?!” Ludwig managed to splutter out. “Old house key” She simply replied, lazily swinging it around her finger. Ludwig grumpily snatched the key from her grasp and stuffed it into his pocket. “While I find your presence tolerable, today I won’t tolerate it! You broke into my house! I’m going to have to ask you to leave now” Ludwig snapped, gesturing to the door, “The door is over there. You know it well.” Ludwig’s ex grabbed his wrist tightly, sparking a small surprised jump from Ludwig. “Ludwig wait. I came here to tell you I’m pregnant. It’s yours” She spluttered out hastily. Ludwig didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t ready to be a father. Not yet. And certainly not with her. The whole reason Ludwig broke up with her was because she did not respect him at times, gas lighted him constantly in conversations with friends and was always pressuring him to have sex. And now this? 

Ludwig let out a deep sigh and looked at her dead in the eyes. “That is your problem then. I don’t want to be a vati yet. You can do whatever with it. I don’t want to be a apart of it” He muttered coldly. With that he pushed her through his door, shutting it closed as a stream of ‘Bastard!” “Disgusting pig!” rattled through the crack of the door. Sometimes Ludwig had to make really tough choices. He just felt it was the right choice for him. 

 


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> asked: I loved the elope drabble! I had an idea about a continuation.. The two finally get caught after a few years and Germany's s/o is taken away/thrown in prison, while Germany is punished for leaving.

Your house was perfect, after six years of inhabiting it, you had managed to grow such beautiful roses in the backyard. Germa-Ludwig Beilschmidt had found work in a nearby country town as a postman, riding his bike to ridiculous distances with hulking bags filled with letters and parcels. He was such a strong man, so it was easy for him. Every time he came home he would collapse onto the couch, out of breath. The village wasn’t too far away, where you bought all the groceries to make dinner with. When you two left, there were some small sacrifices made. For one, the house you built up together had no electricity. Getting an someone to give the house power would run a risk of Ludwig getting caught for he is. You cooked with a solar powered, small gas stove. Without light, most of your necessities relied on the sun. You didn’t need any help installing the solar power box, Germany was a country renowned for it’s engineering after all. One of the small sacrifices both of you could live with was how relaxed Ludwig was now. No country work stress. All he needed to do now was pedal his bicycle to various houses. While this house wasn’t perfect, both of you made it work. 

Then four men busted down the door as you were cooking dinner. They wore police uniform and held guns threateningly to your head. “(Y/N)! Get on the ground now with your hands behind your back!” One of them roared. Man they were angry! You obediently laid on the ground, grimacing as your hands were forced behind you and the handcuffs clicked tightly around your wrists. Where was Germany? “(Y/N), you are under arrest for secrecy between a country” One man simply spoke grimly, pushing you into his car and slamming the door. Where was Germany?! You started to sob as the car pulled away from the house, the door hanging off it’s hinges. You hoped he was okay. 

As it turns out, Germany was caught much earlier than you in the evening before his lunch break that day. Germany was riding down a rocky path, the letters bouncing around in his satchel. He decided to pull over beside a rocky wall to catch his breath. There was a black shiny car slowly approaching from a distance, filling the road with dust as it tore through the road. At first, Germany thought nothing of it until it stopped abruptly in the middle of the road and Russia and America hopped out. The two strongest countries the reprehend the third strongest. As soon as their eyes locked, Germany quickly unhooked the bag and started to pedal with all his might. He was exhausted. He knew this action was futile. America and Russia were the strongest countries and they had effortlessly caught up with him. Russia lifted Germany by the back tire of his bike and lifted him in the air to have America standing below with a pair of handcuffs. “Germany…we finally found you! You must know why we’re here” America spoke abnormally calmly, his features settled into a grim look. Germany knew there was no escape from this. It was bound to happen one day. Countries could never disappear completely if they chose not to be countries anymore. The only way he would have been able to disappear from the other nations sensing is if he were to die off completely. But leaving you alone was a worse fate. He obediently put on the handcuffs. He knew what was coming. 

When countries committed horrible crimes such as wars or the formation of relationships with humans, regardless of what sort of relationship it was, they were given a scar on any part of their body by another country. They say scars serve as a reminder and would stay on you forever. All the other countries had scars that littered their bodies from the hard times. Germany had so many to count after so many wars. When he thrust into the familiar meeting room, he was met with pitying stares that stabbed his heart. “Germany…you know you need to be punished now. We’ve captured (Y/N) and they are currently serving time in the World Jail, dedicated for humans who know more about our plans than they should” England spoke through a piercing gaze, “Just forget them Germany. As countries we have all agreed to take action. She will be deported to my home, with policeman supervising her constantly. You will not be able to see her again.” Germany’s face paled and his breath grew tight. To never see you again was a worse punishment than the scar would be. “It’s time for your punishment, Germany. Come on!” America snapped, yanking the handcuffs and leading him down the hall. Ah, he remembered this hall so well. After the wars, every country who participated was given a punishment for it. It was illegal to kill a human and in the brunt of the battle, all the countries helped their people at some points. Germany was given the largest scar although, being the one who had started the last one. He chose his back, a place he couldn’t see it. America stopped in front of two large wooden doors hidden away from other people in the building. This was off-limits to any human. 

“You know, once I came here for the exact same reason” America started up suddenly, “Here please.” Germany looked down to where America was gesturing. A large marble table with wooden braces for the head, wrists and legs. Germany shivered at the sight of it. This was the worst part about being a country. America took off Germany’s handcuffs and forcefully yanked off his shirt, wincing when he saw all the scars littered across his muscular back. “Okay dude, you know the drill” Germany nodded grimly and wriggled into the braces, the wooden brace for his head was like a helmet to stop him from raising his head up and causing damage to his neck. He could feel his arms and legs being clicked into place. “If you wanna know, I was once friends with this guy called Davie. He was great. But soon enough all the other countries found out and both me and England were punished for supporting friendship between humans and countries. It sucked” America started, as he opened up a fireplace containing three metal slabs, burning orange with the heat. “Three rods for this punishment I’m afraid…” America murmured, putting on a pair of thick gloves made for this punishment. “Okay! You ready?” He asked. Germany shivered, tears rolling down his eyes. He was scared and he loved you so much. He wanted to be with you at home right now. America raised the first hot rod about his head and sent it packing onto Germany’s back, making him scream out in pain and shake as the blisters started to bubble and the blood began to show. “One” The rest of the nations watched in fear through the television at what was going on. It was protocol for the countries to watch others being punished, as a warning for them to remind them of what would happen if they crossed the line. They watched as America rose another bar and sent it down, Germany’s scream ringing through the television. “Germany….” Italy squeaked through his tears. Japan remembered Italy didn’t like seeing pain and held him close. In these times, some reassurance was necessary. “Okay! Last one! You ready?” America asked. Germany couldn’t muster a response, quaking in his binds and crying softly as the pain in his back tore through his skin. He didn’t care of the pain. Learning he couldn’t see you ever again was worse than the pain now. America sent the last one plummeting against his back, cringing as Germany screamed one more and thrashed in his binds, eventually subsiding in writhing as America unhooked him. “Here. You’re going to need it” America said, thrusting a bottle of wound alcohol into Germany’s hands. “Danke…” he managed to murmur. 

You had been in jail for two weeks until your cell was opened up. “Hello love. I’m Great Britain. But you can just call me England. From now on love, you’re going to live at my place. We have a house and an occupation organised for you” England said calmly into your cold eyes, “But before all that…the G8 has decided you will be allowed an hour to say your goodbyes to Germany, as it will be the last time you will legally be able to see each other.” You tried to choke back the tears but to no avail. England didn’t care. He was country and was raised on the belief having a love this strong with a human is criminal. He led you through the cold halls and opened the door to the visitor room. “Okay love. In you go!” he said, shutting the door behind you. The Germany you knew was so much different than the one before you. His eyes were red with dark rings under them, his shoulders sagged more. He looked up and instantly a light sparked within his eyes. “(Y/N)…” He gasped, rushing over to you and kissing you passionately, hungrily. He was like a man deprived of water in the desert who had found a waterfall. You placed your hands on his lips before he could kiss you once more and his eyes panned sadly to the ground. “You’re right. This love cannot work…Liebe…(Y/N), they told me to forget you, but I can’t bring myself to do it. But. Ich liebe dich. I don’t want to forget you ever. Oh (Y/N)…” he spoke breathlessly. You gave a sympathetic smile and hugged him, jumping back when he left out a pained grunt. When you looked over to his back, there was blood that had soaked through his work shirt. “Ah…my wounds have opened up again…” Germany chuckled weakly, cupping your face, “If I’m being honest, leaving you is far more painful then whatever they can punish me with.” You broke down in his embrace crying hard against his stomach as he stroked your hair. “One day this law will lift, I know it. Until then, we will have to part ways” Germany murmured, kissing your forehead. England abruptly opened the door, causing both you and Germany to jump. “Okay (Y/N), your time is up. Come on” England said grimly, pulling you away from Germany, who didn’t resist. While you struggled with all your might against England’s pull, Germany gave you a small sympathetic smile. “Auf Wiedersehen, (Y/N).” And the doors closed away the life you once had. 


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Imagine Ludwig and his kid watching an anime about personification of countries

‘Marukaite Chikyuu~ MArukaite Chikyuu~ Marukaite Chikyuu, Boku Hetalia!~” 

Ludwig’s ears twitched at the high pitched voice singing coming from the lounge room. What an annoying voice! Who could be singing such an obnoxious tune? Ludwig peered from the door frame of the lounge room to see Annaliese eagerly sitting on the edge of the seat as horns started blaring on the screen and…red rocks? started to crumble away into the title. “Hey, hey vati! Come and watch this with me!” She squealed excitedly, patting her hand down furiously on the couch. Ludwig wouldn’t deny he was very curious to see what she was watching, so he sat down next to her, not expecting much at all. 

There was a blonde man with glasses talking with his mouth stuffed with ham burgers. But that wasn’t what made Ludwig’s eyes widen in surprise. The fact the scene instantly cut to that obnoxious voice again, speaking to ‘Germany’. Was that man America? “Anneliese, what is this show about?” “It’s about countries, Vati! That one’s Italy, this one’s Germany. He kinda looks and sounds like you Vati! He’s funny” She replied, “Is that another Italy….” Ludwig turned to the screen and looked at Germany again. This man looked uncannily like him. It’s just a cartoon, he reminded himself. “THIS WEATHERMAN’S PREDICTING A 99% CHANCE OF SHIT STORM AND IT’S COMING RIGHT AT YOU!” Instantly Ludwig gasped and clasped Anneliese’s ears. “Anne, I don’t think you should be watching this!” Ludwig spoke quickly. “But Vati! I’m learning history from it!” “Nein! A young girl like you shouldn’t learn such bad language. Not under this roof” Ludwig snapped, lowering the volume of the television. “Meanie!” Anneliese growled, “You’re just like Germany! I promise I won’t say any of the bad words!” Ludwig sighed and ruffled Anneliese’s hair. “If it is teaching you something…which countries were part of the Axis Powers? If you can answer it, I will let you watch it” Ludwig asked. War was such a boring topic to a young child. She was only eight years old. It wouldn’t surprise him if Anneliese got it wrong. “Italy, Germany and Japan” Ludwig sighed and gave a smirk. He had such a smart daughter. “Okay, fine. You beat me. You can continue watching this show. If I catch you using any swear words I will be as cross as Germany” Anneliese giggled as the episode ended and the next one played. She noticed her vati had not moved from his spot and was looking intently at the screen. Maybe he enjoyed this show after all.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> kid!Germany can't sleep so his brother reads him one of Grimms Märchen. And I don't mean the child friendly versions, but the original ones. Some of them are really disturbing... >_

Ludwig tossed and turned helplessly in bed. He had tried everything to get to sleep! Warm milk, counting sheep even trying as hard as telling himself to sleep and nothing was helping. His eyes scanned over to the door, opened slightly by a crack, letting light seep through. Gilbert was still awake, it was only seven o’clock. Ludwig left his room and walked down the staircase to where Gilbert was, reading a book on his lap. “Bruder, I can’t sleep!” Ludwig whined from behind the couch. Gilbert jumped in his place and whipped his head to Ludwig. What could have scared him so bad? “Oh, hey little man, what’s keeping you awake?” Gilbert asked lazily. Ludwig sat next to Gilbert and curled up on the couch. “I can’t sleep. Can you tell me a story?” He asked sweetly with shimmering eyes. Gilbert couldn’t say no to those eyes. 

“Ja, pay attention! Allow the vocals of my awesome voice to put you to sleep!” He cackled, flipping to the very front of the book and opening a page with a detailed drawing of a women sweeping ashes into the fire pit. “This is the story of Aschenputtal, there was once a rich man whose wife laid sick,  and when she felt her end drawing near she called to her only daughter to come near her bed, and said, “Dear child, be pious and good, and God will always take care of you, and I will look down upon you from heaven, and will be with you.” And then she closed her eyes and expired…” “Bruder? What does expire mean?” Ludwig asked, tugging on Gilbert’s sleeve. “It…means to die out or run out. Kind of like that milk you drank a while back” “Oh” Gilbert continued the story, his normally spontaneous voice calming to a slow tone. Ludwig was actually getting rather tired as he curled up closer and closer to Gilbert’s chest, feeling the vibrations of his voice. 

“The next morning he went to the father and told him that none should be his bride save the one whose foot the golden shoe should fit. Then the two sisters were very glad, because they had pretty feet. The eldest went to her room to try on the shoe, and her mother stood by. But she could not get her great toe into it, for the shoe was too small; then her mother handed her a knife, and said, “Cut the toe off, for when you are queen you will never have to go on foot.” So the girl cut her toe off, squeezed her foot into the shoe, concealed the pain, and went down to the prince. Then he took her with him on his horse as his bride, and rode off. They had to pass by the grave, and there sat the two pigeons on the hazel bush, and cried:” Gilbert suddenly raised his voice: "There they go, there they go! There is blood on her shoe; The shoe is too small, Not the right bride at all!“ Ludwig jumped in his place with Gilbert’s sudden loud tone and all the sleepiness he could of had vanished. “Bruder….this isn’t a real story is it?” He asked quietly. “Of course it is Brohaus! It was my bird who told the prince he had taken the wrong girl away!” Gilbert declared, ruffling Ludwig’s hair. “But these are pigeons, not canaries” “Shh, it’s no wonder you don’t go to sleep if you keep asking so many questions!” Gilbert snipped, turning the page over. “"There they go, there they go! No blood on her shoe; The shoe’s not too small,  
The right bride is she after all.“And when they had thus cried, they came flying after and perched on Cinderella’s shoulders, one on the right, the other on the left, and so remained.And when her wedding with the prince was appointed to be held the false sisters came, hoping to curry favour, and to take part in the festivities. So as the bridal procession went to the church, the eldest walked on the right side and the younger on the left, and the pigeons picked out an eye of each of them. And as they returned the elder was on the left side and the younger on the right, and the pigeons picked out the other eye of each of them. And so they were condemned to go blind for the rest of their days because of their wickedness and falsehood. The end” Gilbert concluded, closing the book. When he looked back at Ludwig, he face was as white as flour and there was shock written all over his face. “…Did your canary peck out the eyes of those women’s eyes too?” he asked softly, fear in voice. Gilbert’s smirk faded and he looked back to his bird cage up the stairs. “Nein. Nein, those were different birds” he replied quietly, “Anyway. It is late. Both of us should go to sleep now. Guten Nacht” “Guten Nacht” Ludwig replied, slowly walking back to his room. Needless to say, both of them couldn’t sleep that night. 


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Ludwig is in a plane, but he gets shot down. Now imagine Ludwig's S/O listening to the airbase radio and can hear everything that is going on, but they can't say anything back. They just have to listen to him die.

You eagerly swiveled around on your chair, drumming your fingers against the desk. Today, Ludwig was flying home from a long flight from Russia. He was pilot; this was his job. You were a control freak, as he’d put it anyway. Your job was to speak to the captain on the plane, get their coordinates, passenger boarding numbers ect. It wasn’t the best job, you’d admit, but sometimes it had it’s perks. You were allowed to talk to Ludwig endlessly, no matter the distance, as long as it was about work. Both of you had come up with different codes to each other so your bosses wouldn’t know you were holding conversations. For one- 

“Are there beverages on board?” meant “I miss you so much”. “Is there any planes in view?” meant “I love you”. It was foolproof. Nobody knew your sneaky exchanges of lovely sentences. “I’m flying over the mountains now…there’s a little turbulence but otherwise the sky’s all clear” Ludwig’s voice came crackling through the speaker on your desk. You smiled and waited. The only major drawback to these exchanges of messages was that only one person could speak at a time. Ludwig would have to press a button that glowed red, as if he was recording the message. The only way to end the message was to press the button again. Sometimes one of you would forget to press it the whole time and make each other panic. “We have forty seven passengers on board. We should be prepared to land in an hour or two-” Suddenly Ludwig’s voice cut and a deafening explosion pierced through your headphones, causing you to jump in your seat. What the hell was that? There was the sound of engines whistling against air for a few seconds, then another explosion. 

When the ringing in your ears passed, all you could hear was deep breathing and choking on the other end of the intercom. Ludwig didn’t turn the button off! “…(Y/N)…..can you hear me?” Ludwig’s voice returned, barely audible. There was a few more coughs and splutters on the other end. There was even the sound of liquid splattering to the ground. “Liebe…can…. you hear…me?” Ludwig asked again, his voice growing quieter. You desperately tried to hit the record button, you knew it wouldn’t do anything, but it didn’t hurt to try. After a few more desperate pushes, you realized the deep breathing had stopped, and silence had took it’s place. You wanted Ludwig to land soon. Just not like this. 


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Could you pretty please write Germany's reaction to his s/o suddenly falling asleep on him?

Ludwig draped his arm around you, watching the movie playing on the television. He chose it himself, since you had agreed to watch his favorite movie after he was kind enough to watch yours. It was a documentary called ‘Super Size Me’ which he always watched to get motivation to train. Some parts made you squirm uncomfortably, but otherwise, it was entertaining to say the least. But considering how late it was and how comfortable Ludwig’s chest was, it wasn’t surprising that you had fallen asleep. 

Ludwig glanced down with a raised eyebrow when he heard soft breathing close to his armpit. His cheeks went light pink as he gazed down at you. What could he even do in this situation? If he were to move, he would disturb your slumber. If he were to keep looking at you, he would be seen as a creep. Ludwig sighed and turned the television off. He had seen that documentary so many times anyway. It was better to curl up next to you. Ludwig rested his chin on your head, rolled over and put his other arm around you, pulling you into a warm embrace with a sigh. 


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Let's say that Lud first met his s/o at the pool. What was he doing? What was the s/o doing? What funny thing happens (like tripping into his arms or vice versa?)

It was a beautiful summers day, far too hot to stay inside because the fans wouldn’t change the temperature of the air regardless of how high the setting was. Ludwig decided, instead of being cooped up inside his house to maybe go out for once. After all, it was a nice day out and working at home was proving to be difficult. It has been forever since he last went to public pool and Ludwig would admit he wasn’t comfortable coming alone. It was awkward stripping in the bathroom, with young boys ogling at his abs as he changed into his swimming trunks. When he walked out, he felt a small surge of confidence as women in bikini’s lowered their sunglasses in awe at his perfectly toned body. 

If only that toned body could actually walk straight. Ludwig slipped on an ice cream cone on the ground, igniting large waves as he fell into the pool. When he resurfaced, everyone was laughing and there was someone coming up from under his swimming trunks. “Uh oh! Scheiße! I’m so sorry!” Ludwig apologized quickly. He blinked and gazed into your eyes with awe. You looked gorgeous! “Uh….hallo…what’s your name?” He asked awkwardly. Well, this was one eventful way to meet someone!

 


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> (These are getting better by each ask! :D ) I'm not sure if you haven't this ( though I read just about all of them so...) but what if his s/o wants Ludwig to be a model to practice drawing, or for sketching for sketching sake ? ( I've been in a Kiki's Delivery Service mood lately and this is one my favorite parts of the movie. Thank you so much! )

Ludwig’s cheeks flushed after you had said it. Pose…for a drawing? He didn’t think of himself as too much of a model. He looked into your gleaming eyes, you looked so eager for it to happen. “…fine. Just be sure to lock the door, okay?” he replied through clenched teeth. You nodded eagerly and shut the door and returned to your station: a huge sketchbook on a stand and various different pencils spread on a cloth beside you. In front of you there was a large table covered with a bundled up cloth, perfect for still-life. You made a box with your fingers and studied the area from every angle before Ludwig’s cough broke your concentration. “I uh….how do you want me?”

You smirked as you walked his way and pulled off his shirt, biting your lip at the sight of such perfectly toned abs. He noticed the look you were giving him and looked away with a blush. You led him by the hand and sat on the table with him, lifting his arms behind his back from above to show off his abs. You patted his shoulder and returned to your station, admiring the view as you did your work. Ludwig was enjoying it too, straining not to smirk at the faces you made as you concentrated, even how you poked your tongue out. You smiled when you finished the sketch, comparing it to your perfect model. You felt it was best to ask Ludwig to model more often. 


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Oooo ooo! Lud wrestling with his dogs playfully while Gil is filming/narrating it like he was a host for a wrestling show XD

“Annd~ In the rot corner! We have the big, bad wolf: Berlitz!” Gilbert announced ecstatically, making a show of mimicking the cheer of a crowd with just his voice. “In the blau corner! We have Ludwig! Boooooooo!” “Bruder!” Gilbert poked his tongue out from behind the rolling camera. Today Berlitz was particularly jumpy, especially to Ludwig. Gilbert insisted they have a battle for dominance in an area made of pillows in the middle of the living room. The first beast to touch out the arena was the loser. Of course, Ludwig couldn’t attack with all his brute strength, but Berlitz was such a big dog. Nobody knew the odds. 

“FIGHT!” Gilbert shrieked, clanging a wine glass with a spoon to mimic a bell chime. Ludwig moved into the corner of the pillow arena, knowing Berlitz, he would try to jump on his head, which is when he would perform his special ‘German suplex’ as gently as possible out the arena. Berlitz however, had other plans, like a snake he was slowly walking around Ludwig, observing when to pounce. “Ohhh! I wonder who’ll win! Ludwig’s being a dummkopf by going straight to the corner. At this rate, without a strategy, he’s going to lose to a dog!” Gilbert commented, trying hard to keep the camera still in his hands, “But what’s this? Ohhhhh! And Berlitz has made the first move!” Sure enough, Berlitz made an attack from the side, ramming straight into Ludwig’s side and almost knocking the wind out of him. Ludwig took his chance and gave Berlitz a deep noogy. “OHHH I DON’T BELIEVE IT! Luddy’s got him in a headlock! How will Berlitz get out of this one?!” Gilbert shouted. Berlitz used all his body weight to wriggle out of Ludwig’s grasp and stepped on his groin. He was such a heavy dog, the noise Ludwig made was that of an agonized grunt as he pushed Berlitz off. Ludwig wriggled further from Berlitz until Gilbert’s voice came screeching again. “AND LUDDY’S LOST! I DON’T BELIEVE IT! BERLITZ IS THE WINNER!” Ludwig looked to where his hand had landed: Just past one of the pillows making up the arena. Gilbert rushed over to Berlitz and cooed as he patted his course fur. Ludwig gave a small smirk. He was going easy. Next time. 


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> What would Germany do if his s/o was clumsy? And kinda spacey?

You gazed out the window, deep in thought. How did snails get their shells? They couldn’t have been born with them. But if they were slugs who just found the shells like crabs, why was every shell almost exactly the same, pattern and all? Where did snails even come from? How are they even born-

“(Y/N)! Pay attention! This is very important information I need you to remember!” Ludwig snapped, slapping his ruler against your desk. You blinked a couple of times. Now you remembered, Ludwig was helping you study for a test. He looked annoyed. He irately pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. “If you have time to dream, you have time to clean! Because you didn’t listen to my lecture, your punishment is to empty the trash bin and wipe the board clean!” He snapped. He was really getting into the role of a teacher despite only helping you with your studying. 

—————

You and Ludwig wandered around the cereal aisle as Ludwig commented on the healthier options of cereal. It wasn’t like you could help it, you were just naturally a bit of a klutz when it came to maintaining balance. Your shoelace went under your shoe as you raised your foot to take another step and suddenly you felt yourself falling. Thankfully, the shelf closest to you served as a railing, sending several cereal boxes down upon impact. You didn’t hit the ground per say, but you did almost knock over an entire shelf of cereal. “(Y/N)! Be careful, bitte! Someone could have gotten hurt!” Ludwig cried, helping you to your feet again and examining all the boxes scattered across the ground. You rolled your eyes at his exaggeration as the both of you knelt down to put the boxes back. You were the only two in that aisle! “You aren’t hurt are you, liebe?” Ludwig asked calmly once the last box was up again. You shook your head slowly. You were expecting him to explode at you for making such a mess. He knelt down and started tying up your shoelaces with a determined look. “There. To prevent further accidents”


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Imagine Germany taking care of his s/o with amnesia, while trying to get them to fall in love with him all over again. (I just re-watched 'the Vow,' and I wondered how Germany would be in that situation..)

It started with a Sunday drive. You and Ludwig were driving on a particularly wet day and ended up crashing into a tree. While there weren’t any SERIOUS injuries, it did have a toll on the both of you. Your skull hit the headboard at such a force it had damaged your brain. You have no recollection of anything that had happened before. The man who helped you took you into his house and kept you awake all night showing you mountains of pictures of you with unfamiliar people. “(Y/N)….do you remember him?” Ludwig asked quietly, pointing to a photograph. It was a photo of you, this Ludwig fellow and a white haired man with his arms around the both of you. He looked familiar. Too familiar. But you just didn’t know. Ludwig frowned and let out a small sigh of hopelessness. “This is mein bruder, Gilbert. And…this is us at the alter…of our wedding…” Ludwig murmured quietly.  

You blinked a couple of times just to process the pain in this man’s voice. Was he really your husband this whole time? You were about to say something to ease his pain somehow when his low, scratchy voice began to hum a familiar tune. His humming began to become soft words under his breath as tears started to prickle in his eyes. This song…sounded so familiar. “You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains….” Ludwig sung quietly to himself. Suddenly, it was like everything fell into place with a short gasp. Now you know why this song was so familiar. This was the song used for the first dance at your wedding. You could remember Ludwig’s hand at your waist as he twirled you around the ballroom. You could remember how Gilbert and Feliciano were sobbing in the corner. Kiku and Francis were filming the whole thing with grins on their faces. This man was your husband. And you loved him with all of your soul. “Ludwig….?” Ludwig abruptly stopped singing and looked into your eyes in shock. “(Y/N)? Did you remember something? Do you recognize the song?” Ludwig asked with hope in his voice. You nodded and draped your arms around him, smiling as he locked your fingers with his and kissed you passionately. How could you forget him so easily?


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> romi-ssj asked:  
> What is the reaction of Germany to receive letters and gifts from a secret admirer?

Ludwig groaned as he slumped into his work desk in his tiny, cramped office. He did not get the best night’s sleep last night because the neighbors decided it was a great time to have a wild outdoor party. If someone didn’t call them out eventually, Ludwig was going to bust their door down in anger. When he walked into his office, he was greeted with the familiar gray walls and white desk he had been sitting in for over heaps of years, typing up reports and organizing paperwork. Life could not be more boring. 

He opened his desk draw and gasped at a tiny pink box tied up with a cream bow. Who could’ve put this box in here? It wasn’t even Valentines Day! Ludwig scanned the outside window of his office, looking over the many booths filled with employees such as him. None of them were likely candidates. With a smile, he slowly unwrapped the bow and opened the box. A very smart looking watch glinted in the dull lighting of his office, bringing a small smile to his intimidating features. It made his day a whole lot better. 


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Ludwig having amnesia

Ludwig sighed as Gilbert placed a huge jug of beer in front of him with a smirk. “Trust me Luddykins, if anything’s going to make you remember, it’s this” He insisted, watching intently as Ludwig took a large gulp and swiveled his tongue in the metallic flavors. He wouldn’t deny it tasted amazing, but it really didn’t spark a memory in him. “….Nein. Was this beer important?” Ludwig asked softly, watching Gilbert’s heart break and his face hardening. “That beer was the one we drank from the beer boot at your college graduation…do you remember? We got wasted and you started hitting on a bush outside the library…I filmed it and everything….” Gilbert spoke hoarsely. Ludwig found it very hard to trust this Gilbert fellow. It started when he went surfing, Gilbert insisted they tried water sports this summer, so Ludwig reluctantly obliged. However, his board was caught in a particularly large wave that sent them both to one of the poles holding up the jetty, smashing his head into it. From that moment on, Ludwig had no recollection of this man. Gilbert claimed to be his brother, but they looked and acted unlike. The only thing that he could relate himself to Gilbert was their thick German accents. 

“….wait here, Bruder. I know what you need” Gilbert mumbled, making his way to the fridge and pulling out some wurst. The smell that protruded from the fridge reminded Ludwig of someone he once knew. But who? “Bruder…this smell….” Ludwig murmured quietly. “Ja. It smells like Mutti’s wurst from ages ago. Is that what your smelling?” “Mutti…” Gilbert gave Ludwig a piece of wurst and watched as his eyes widened at the taste. “Mutti! This wurst…I can remember the taste now!” Ludwig gasped. Gilbert smiled as Ludwig turned to him, his eyes widened in absolute shock. “Gilbert….you….I remember you! You’re mein bruder!” Ludwig shouted excitedly. Gilbert had a grin that spread from ear to ear as he took him into a deep hug. Ludwig just couldn’t forget the wurst they ate all that time ago. 


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Imagine Ludwig helping his s/o move into a new house, after having to leave their previous home due to family difficulties.. (I'm currently in the process of moving due to issues within my family.. I thought this might be a pick me up, while I get things together..)

You watched in awe at the way Ludwig’s biceps seemed to become even more muscular when he lifted the bed with you. Ludwig noticed the way you were looking at his toned arms and smirked. “So, you intend on moving to the city? That’s not too far from my house” Ludwig spoke through grit teeth as he lifted the bed up higher. You nodded and let out a gasp when both of you finally dropped the bed frame off at the front of your house. “May I ask while your leaving? If it’s not too personal” Ludwig asked, stretching out his arms after a day full of lifting heavy furniture. You gave a small, saddened smile and looked to your feet, that alone told Ludwig all he needed to hear. From the times he had come over to your house for dinner, he knew something was wrong. But it would have been impolite of him to stick his nose in a place it didn’t belong. Your family affairs was none of his business. He put a hand on your shoulder and stared deep into your eyes. Those icy cold eyes felt as if they were piercing through your soul like a knife. “It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me. But just promise me you’ll take care of yourself in this new house, okay?” Ludwig asked, giving an exhale as you nodded sweetly. “Gut. Let’s continue with the cleaning” 


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Ludwig goes to war and his S/O has to stay home. A few days/weeks later a man in a military uniform comes to the door and tells them "I have news concerning Ludwig Beilschmidt"

“GAS! GAS MEN! PUT YOUR MASKS ON!” The shrieking hit Ludwig far too late as the green wave started to seep closer and closer to his platoon. He struggled to find his gas mask attached to his bag, to no avail. If only it hadn’t of been such a windy day today. The wind blowing in his direction gave Ludwig no time to take in some oxygen before the gas hit the back of his throat, choking him. He fell to his knees, choking, convulsing and spluttering as the poison hit his lungs and burned his soul. His comrades, sped past him as he laid twitching on the ground in agony. Ludwig didn’t expect anyone to save him now. There was the deep splutter of bullets whizzing past his ears. The enemy was advancing rapidly. He didn’t even react when a few stray bullets splattered shrapnel across his thighs and abdomen. As the blood pooled around his writhing body, with the last strains of electricity pulsing out his limbs, Ludwig craned his neck up to the sky, wondering what will happen to him now. 

When the doorbell rang, you were expecting someone else to be on your doorstep. Anyone but an officer. Everyone with a partner off to war dreaded the doorbell after so many people on the street had received some grim news of their loved ones. When you looked into this mans, cold eyes and then down to the tattered uniform. You knew instantly. “I have news concerning Ludwig Beilschmidt. I am very sorry to say he was killed in action by the enemy’s gas shells during our latest raid. We offer our sympathies in this trying time. His belongings-” Everything became a blur. The man’s voice seemed distant to you as you tried to process everything he was saying through the shock. When the man thrust Ludwig’s uniform into your arms and drove away from the house, you still stayed on your front door, the shock never leaving your body. He promised to come back. You were willing to wait forever for him to return. The uniform in your hands wasn’t his. He was going to come back for sure. As the tears slipped down your face, you stayed in the doorway all evening, waiting for your husband to return. He had to come back. 


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> What if Germany wrote a love letter to his s/o when they were in high school, but never got the courage to give it to them until their wedding? (Fab blog, fab writing style, fab Germany depiction (^_^)b)

Ludwig let out an excited huff as he straightened his collar and fixed his tie. “Well Liebe, I shall start the wedding speeches!” He announced hurriedly. It was funny seeing your husband so eager to tell the stories of how you met. What you didn’t expect him to do was haul a small crate from under the table and heave it onto the podium, setting it down with a deafening thunk. He cleared his throat and smirked at you while clinging his wine glass to get everyone’s attention. “Ah, Hallo, I am Ludwig Bielschmidt. The groom. As you all know. What all of you may not know, is the story of how me and my beautiful partner met. It is all documented-” Ludwig popped the locks of the crate and pulled out a letter “here”. 

You watched anxiously as he unfolded the paper in front of everyone and cleared his throat. “Dearest (Y/N). There’s a country fair coming up soon…and I was wondering if you would perhaps like to accompany- oh scratch that!” Ludwig tossed over the letter comically and unfolded another. “Dear (Y/N), I’ve found myself wanting you- scratch that” another tossed. “(Y/N)! I love you! Will you go out with me? THAT’S TOO BRASH” once again, Ludwig tossed it over his shoulder. Every letter he had written to try and say the words he had kept a secret so long literally needed a crate to fit them all in. Fairly soon, Ludwig’s ankles were buried in a small pile of letters. The whole time, his face was painted with a goofy grin that spread from ear to ear. At last, he pulled out last one. “Will you go out with me? Yes or No?- They circled Yes. That is how I feel in love with them. Through a copious amount of letters declaring my love over and over. I dropped one during history class and they found it. I’m so glad we went out with one and other. All these letters cannot amount to how much I really love you, (Y/N). Our future together will be one of a fairy tale. Ich Liebe Dich, (Y/N). Together, you and I are the Beilschmidts” He managed through a long blush across his cheeks, sighing as the applauds loosened his nerves. You too, were glad you accepted that fateful question that changed your life for the better. 


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Germany's reaction to finding out his s/o is actually terrified of horror movies, even though his s/o is the one that suggested watching one?

Ludwig was shocked at your suggestion. It wasn’t as if he didn’t like horror films, they were bearable for him to say the least. Minus the occasional startling that occasionally caught him off guard when a jumpscare flashed on screen, all the characters and plots were cliched. He was more surprised at your suggestion because you of all people suggested it. Ludwig didn’t take you for a thrill seeker in that aspect. “A horror movie? I don’t mean to freak you out too much, but my archive has plenty of good films. So gory, I haven’t shown them to anybody” Ludwig chuckled darkly, tracing his fingers across all the covers of the many films he owned. They weren’t all that gory. All his friends laughed at his preferred horror films last he showed them, so they were kept on the shelves, never to be touched again until now. 

“Ah. This one looks good. Not too gruesome. Not too cliche either. It’s one of my favorites too” Ludwig commented, popping the disk into the dvd player and draping his arm around you. The first part of the film wasn’t too scary actually. There were a few tense parts that made you curl into his chest in fear, otherwise it was perfectly fine. If you were being honest, you were putting on a brave face through it all. You were actually terrified of the horror genre. In your relationship with Ludwig, it felt like he was the one making all the bold moves with that brave look in his eyes. It made you jealous. You wanted a piece of that action! Your facade instantly faded when the killer in the mansion pushed a chainsaw through his first victim, causing you to scream and shake deep against Ludwig’s arm. Ludwig knew the difference between the scream of someone who wanted to be scared and the scream of someone who was actually terrified. And the scream that erupted from your lips was bloodcurdling. He immediately paused the film and hugged you. “Liebe?! Are you okay? You aren’t scared are you?” he asked quickly, looking into your eyes with worry. You sheepishly nodded in shame, gasping when he pressed you closer. “I’m sorry I dragged you into this. I should have picked a tamer film. I chose such a gory one to test you. Entschuligung, (Y/N)…” He murmured against your hair. You smiled, trying to catch your breath and hugging him back. The pair of you decided, after a cup of tea and a wurst, to watch a Disney film. Innocent and tame. Ludwig didn’t mind the change of film, all he wanted was a safe movie night. 


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Introducing his s/o to some of his music for the first time and watching as his s/o falls in love with it? (German metal is the bomb tbh)

Germany was ecstatic to your idea. To share his music and show a bit of his culture he represented and loved made his heart soar at the thought of it. “It really depends on what time period, my people have created so many pieces through time after all!” He commented, flicking through his CD collection for all sorts of songs. “Have I ever mentioned one of my people won Eurovision? That was wunderbar. Such a beautiful singer. A while ago, my people used to play on the accordion. That was always nice to listen to…” he continued, stopping his finger on a CD dedicated to accordion playing. He popped the CD in and closed his eyes, embracing the sweet sounds that filled the room. You’ll admit you weren’t one for accordions. They were such a rare instrument these days that it was difficult to sit down and have a meaningful listen to it. Germany opened his eyes as the song ended and smiled. “My home has such talented musicians…have you ever listened to Metal from my home? It can be…intense-” with that he popped on the next disk, flinching at the sound blared from the CD player and sheepishly turning it down. “Entschuligung. We take expression through music seriously. I didn’t expect it to be that loud!” he murmured with a grin. The song was just as intense as he had said, with screaming and garbled words that made you want to punch something and get mad. Of course, Germany wouldn’t have any of that in his house! When the song ended once more, he sighed and turned off the CD player. “My people are so talented in this sort of field. Well, not as talented as Austria’s people, but talented. I’m looking forward to all the future songs to be made too” Germany said eagerly. It was cute to see him so proud of the country he represented. There was a glittering in his eyes that you’ve never seen before, like a fire had been lit within talking about his country’s efforts. Germany really was such an amazing country for his music. 


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Germany's s/o has panic disorder and he does whatever he can to keep her from having attacks (possibly not knowing it's not always preventable) or tries to help when they do happen (also possibly him not having much/any experience with it at all so he, being the little book nerd he is, reads a ton about it to know as much as he can to help)?

Ludwig wished he had picked up on the signs sooner. He noticed it at first when the both of you went to a fair together. You were pressing your index fingertip against your thumb and continuously pressing down. Ludwig didn’t think much of it. As soon as the both of you waded through the more concentrated crowds, Ludwig could feel your grip tightening around his arm for dear life and your breath coming in short, fast outbursts. It reminded him of Feliciano and how he’d always act the same way when something frightened him. These strange displays only seemed to happen in public places. 

While you were asleep, he spent all night researching all the different ways to calm you down in the event of a panic attack. The next time you went out in public and started to show the signs, he squeezed your hand and told you to list off five things you can see, four things you can hear, three things you can smell, two things you can feel and one thing you can taste. He found that distracting you would help you take your mind off the panicking. Ludwig made sure to do this only after hushing you to a quieter area to calm down again. He’d admit he wasn’t the greatest person to lean against for support, but he was willing to do whatever it took to help you out in a time of need.


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Ludwig playing a mini soccer game with his family (wife, son, daughter)

It was a pleasant, warm day at the park today. You and the kids were all pouting when Ludwig suggested staying indoors and playing a board game to pass the time. 3 against 1, you managed to drag Ludwig out of his study room and into the park with a picnic and a Fußball in tow. After a lovely picnic of ham and cheese sandwiches and cupcakes prepared by your beautiful daughter Annaliese, Josef sent the ball rolling across the yard with a mighty kick. Just like his Vati, you mused to yourself. Ludwig eagerly sat up and went after the ball. “You think you can beat me in a round of Fußball, Josef? I’ll have you know I won’t go easy because your my son” Ludwig challenged. “Me too, Vati! I’ll take you on!” Anniliese squeaked excitedly, jumping up and running after her bother. You rolled your eyes and joined them, watching almost in disbelief at how Ludwig moved around the ball. He was like a cheetah closing in on an antelope in the way he moved with his powerful legs. Nobody could beat him. The teams you had organised you and Josef vs Ludwig and Anneliese fell short. It was every man for himself trying to get the ball away from Ludwig. Eventually, You and Josef successfully ganged up on Ludwig, you tackled him to the ground as he cried in protest while Josef continuously scored goals. Anneliese wasn’t exactly the best goal-keeper. By the end of it, the entire family was puffed out and laid across the ground, soaking up the evening sun. “Vati? Can we go buy ice-cream?” “Ja! Please Vati!” You smirked and looked up at the sky. You were going to convince Ludwig to go to the park with the kids more often. 


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Germany getting a call in the middle of a world meeting and being told his s/o was stabbed by an intruder in their home and passed away on the way to the hospital? (Sorry if it seems a bit dark o.o)

The meeting hall was bustling as ever, filled with petty arguments and suggestions all centering around global warming, just as it was the last time Germany was here. Everyone couldn’t seem to work out a valid solution to this problem and it was starting to become frustrating. “Hey! I know! We should make a giant hamburger and send it up to the moon! That way, the heat will be absorbed into the patty and eventually it’ll rain down free hamburgers on the world!” America suggested excitedly. Just before England could open his mouth to speak, Germany took charge. “Except, dummkopf, THAT IS NOT HOW PHYSICS WORK!” Germany screamed, slamming his fists onto the table with veins poking out his head. Right now, he really wished he was elsewhere than dealing with this nonintellectual arschlöcher. 

Suddenly his phone buzzed in his pocket, causing the rest of the nations to pan their heads to Germany. “Ah. Excuse me for one moment, someone is trying to talk to me…” he mumbled, walking out the room and answering the call. “Hallo?” “Is this Germany? Ludwig Beilschmidt?” Germany blinked in uncertainty at the unknown number and voice. “J-Ja? Who are you and how did you get this number? Don’t you know what time it is?” Germany snapped. It sounded like a government official; probably asking for some plans to be looked over, no less. “Yes…this is the police. Uh…what you’re about to hear is going to take a toll on you…you might want to sit down or pull out of the meeting or-” Germany huffed out impatiently. “Get on with it then! You’re wasting my time” “Germany…we found your house covered in the swastika symbol. All the windows had been broken. Various valuable items have been stolen. The front door was busted open. We found the body of (Y/N) in the kitchen. They received several stabs to the chest. We are unsure as to when they passed on, when they were found, the blood was dry. This was a hate crime of a major scale. We’re currently investigating foreign databases- Germany? Germany are you still there?” The reality was, Germany wasn’t there. Or at least he felt that way. The whole world had gone numb to him as tears fell loosely down his cheeks and dampened his tie. The horrors of his past had been dismissed over so many years. While he was recovering from those scars he found you, the one beautiful thing he could treasure and love during the healing process. Did the world hate him? Was this a punishment? “Germany? Germany are you there?” The voice from the phone was growing more urgent. “….Ja….” He managed to voice through his pained voice. “We’ll leave you to the meeting. We offer our condolences for your loss” then phone hung up. “Mister Germany? We need you to come back inside-” Kiku paused and looked at Germany’s disheveled face, his eyes red and stinging with pain and grief. “…Perhaps you should stay home today” He wish he could. But now there was nothing to look forward to when returning home. 


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> asked: I love your blog and I don't mean to be a bother, but can you do a zombie apocalypse au? Germany is saying his last words to his bitten s/o, knowing he'll have to end their life before they become a zombie? That or vise versa. 
> 
> Anonymous   
> asked: Imagine Germany during a zombie apocalypse (he would be the ultimate zombie killer..)

All the countries stared back at the screen in horror. The streets of America were filled with screaming civilians and individuals that slumped and moaned as they dragged themselves across the street. What was most noticeable was the appearance of these creatures. They were once human and now looked like they were rotting away like an apple over time. Guts hung and swayed from their stomachs, some had limbs torn off or dislocated. They all appeared to be targeting the living, normal humans. The Italy brothers shrieked at the sight of one of the zombies charging and mauling a young woman on her property. Even Germany was finding it a little disturbing, hearing the sound of cracking bones and tenderizing meat being torn from the body. The Tv abruptly stopped playing. “…That was….” France stared back at the screen, his eyes glassy in fear. America bowed his head and looked over the window in concern. “Our scientists are still trying to figure out what caused it…nobody knows. There’s just no clues. At the rate it’s going…I’m afraid…I’m going to die. Just like my bro” America murmured in defeat. The rest of the G8 looked over at each other, with fear written in all their eyes. “Everyone. I have an idea. We’ll set up a host country where we can all live in peace from these creatures until we find out what killed them” England suggested, “Which countries have fallen?”. Japan gave a mournful sigh and pulled out a clipboard, listing all the countries. Apart from us, Australia and New Zealand are the only countries alive still” Japan murmured, “They are far from the other countries after all” 

England stared back blankly at all the other countries before him, now that he thought about it, all of them were looking ill. He knew perfectly well it was because everyone was dying. A country’s soul was built up of the souls of their inhabitants. Two weeks ago, America walked into the meeting hall with tears in his eyes, blathering on about how Canada wasn’t waking up regardless of how much he shook him. The truth was all of Canada’s inhabitants consisted of the walking dead. Nobody in his country was alive anymore. Thus he too, had passed. Only now, England had seen America occasionally coughing up blood. The quantities of the blood that splattered on his palm had been growing larger lately. Germany was feeling odd. It was like a pain right in his gut, it felt as if he hadn’t of eaten for weeks on end and his stomach was aching horribly. In reality, he knew his time was drawing closer. Before the meeting started, he had heard of rumors around town of people being attacked late at night, so he began a curfew for everyone in his country. Don’t go out past six pm. Of course there were bound to be law breakers who paid the price. Because of this, Germany insisted you stayed indoors even before then, keep the doors locked and stay inside all day and night. You disapproved for a while, until you started to see some unwelcome guests shuffle slowly past your backyard. “We will continue this conversation at a later date, for now it is best we determine what’s best for our people with our boss’s, oui?” The entire meeting room nodded in agreement and made their way out. 

When the doors swung open to the outside world, Germany gasped at the sight of you tumbling out your car, out of breath. The car was hastily parked on the footpath with blood splatters that told the tale of a struggle. More noticeable however, was a large, bloody gash on your shoulder that was oozing with pus; the first sign of the transformation into a zombie. “(y/n)….(Y/N)! HOLD ON, I’LL SAVE YOU!” Germany screamed, sprinting across the clearing. “GERMANY NO! IT’S TOO DANGEROUS!” Japan yelled back. Germany ran to your side regardless and held your hand. “Liebe…Liebe…please tell me this is just a small cut…please tell me this didn’t come from one of those zombies….” he asked out of breath, stroking your cold hand frantically. You gave a regretful smile and shook your head slowly, the blood pooling down your lips. “Germany! Catch!” Germany turned around to see a pistol from France falling in front of him. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?! ARE YOU SUGGESTING I KILL (Y/N)!?” Germany roared at France, who slowly walked over to his side and placed a hand on his back. “Germany. Look at them. They’re going to become one of them. Ready or not, you will face them again. When that time happens, they won’t be the same, beautiful person you met before, but rather a merciless monster who craves your flesh. Do you understand what I’m saying?” France said mournfully, staring straight into his soul. While Germany really hated to admit it, France had a point. The you he sees sprawled below, spluttering up blood and pus was not the you he wanted to see become worse. He wanted you to live with all his heart, but letting you go would be a threat to everyone and a painful reminder of how he couldn’t protect you properly. “France…please…I can’t do it…” Germany whispered hoarsely. “Oui. I’ll give you a moment” He replied grimly, walking a few steps away. “Liebe? You know what needs to be done, don’t you? I’m so sorry…I wanted to grow old with you. Our future…..mein gott…” Germany cut off as his voice grew shaky and the tears started to fall thick on your face. You knew exactly how he meant. The only way to show it right now was to raise you arm and cup his cheek, making him flinch at the touch and nuzzle it deeply. “(y/n)….I’m so sorry…please forgive me. Ich Liebe Dich. Always. Please remember that…” Germany leaned over and kissed you one final time, your blood on his lips as he pulled up again and gestured Francis forward. “Auf Weirdersehen Liebe…” he whined weakly, shutting his eyes and crying as the gunshot rung around the clearing. 

“…Germany….” France murmured quietly. Germany just took a deep breath and stared up at the sky. “I hope…they’re in himmel right now…” he whispered hoarsely. Suddenly there was a distant moaning that jumped him back into place, whipping his head around to the source of the noise. A group of zombies were slagging over to them until they spotted the nations. Nobody had time to prepare when they launched at what was left of the world’s counties. Seven pinned down France and Germany, mauling their bodies. Through the pain and the snarling, Germany could hear the screams of the other nations. So this was how he was going to die. Germany kicked off most of them and struggled to grab the gun and sent several bullets through the ones on France. “France?! You okay?!” He asked in a panicked frenzy. France didn’t respond at all, his face was nothing but a torn mess of skin, blood and askew teeth. Bang! Germany decided it was for the best to end the beautiful, flamboyant France he once knew. He tried to call out for the others, but found nothing but the grinding of flesh and the cracking of bones to respond to him. So he was the last country? The last sane person left? Germany couldn’t take the circumstances. Carefully, he pressed the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. 


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> How would Germany take care of an anemic s/o?
> 
> (I’ll be honest. I don’t know MUCH about anemia, but I’ll try my best!)

At first, Ludwig hadn’t even noticed anything was wrong. He just thought you grew tired quickly because you were unfit and would push you to work harder in his training sessions. Your face had grown paler than milk and you collapsed right in front of him. When you came to in the hospital with an IV drip in your arm and Ludwig watching you anxiously from the visitor’s chair, he apologized for not knowing of your condition. “Liebe, I didn’t know you had this condition. The doctor informed me on all there is to know on the topic” Ludwig explained, “As your partner, I cannot allow you end up in hospital again. So! Starting today I’m going to help improve your diet to produce more iron in your blood. That means eating a lot of vegetables. As for training…” Ludwig paused and kissed your forehead. “I’ll let you take as many breaks as you need. I still feel guilty about pushing you so hard” He admitted meekly. You gave a small smile and kissed him on the cheek. His determination to care for you made you swoon. 


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Can you do germany reaction when he found out their girlfriend has ice powers and how she worried she might hurt him?

At first, you thought you were just different to everyone else. Perhaps it was just poor blood circulation that was making your hands cold. Your parents would show you to too many doctors when you were younger, to try and solve the mystery behind your almost frozen body. On one particular day, they informed your family of how you were a rarity for your hidden ability to create ice from your fingertips. Of course, everyone was baffled as to how that was even possible. To this day, scientists would call you up for blood tests to see if it was something in your blood. The cause was unknown. Although, you would admit, having these powers could be used for good. For one, when you went on holidays to the more climate countries, the cold air that would emit from your body made you very popular on the hot days. Whenever there was a power cut and the fridge would go out, all your family needed to do was unpack the fridge and get you to sit near all the food until the power returned.

However, there were also downsides. Sometimes ice would just appear without your control, sometimes they would strike out more violently than the other times when it would just creep. Winter was the worst season. Not only was it already cold, it would make you far more vulnerable to accidental ice creation. The possibilities of the injuries that could occur frightened you.

Today was a very cold day with rain threatening to fall from the clouds. Ludwig insisted to have a picnic with you in this weather, as the pair of you would be alone. You walked anxiously through the park as Ludwig rambled on about the latest news when suddenly a drop of rain pelted against your shoulder, solidifying into a chunk of ice before it bounced off and made impact against Ludwig’s cheek. “Was ist das…? Ice?” he muttered questioningly, examining the chunk of ice in his hand. Before you could say anything, it started to fall heavy. Ludwig watched in astonishment at how the rain seemed to bounce off you in frozen chunks; it was like there was a force field preventing you from getting wet. “Liebe…you have ice powers?” He asked under his breath. You nodded in shame and looked to your feet. “Das ist wunderbar! What an interesting attribute!” he beamed. You blinked back in shock. To be honest you were expecting him to panic but as he continued walking as if nothing was wrong, it felt as if he really didn’t mind, unlike the others who had found out before. You tugged at his sleeve for confirmation. Every person you met who had known of this unusual trait of yours would turn you into an outcast for being the way you were. “Liebe, if your thinking I don’t still love you because the way you are, you’re wrong. I really don’t mind” He murmured, taking your icy cold hands into his large, warm palms. With a smile, you started to shed a few tears. The cold doesn’t bother him anyway.


	76. Chapter 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Oh I just had a really cute idea! Could you do little Lud wishing on a dandelion? And he's wishing something really sweet for his big brother ;) And Gil over hears him.

On Friday, Ludwig watched as Gilbert slugged his way through the house, his school bag weighing him down. The expression on his face told Ludwig enough to know Gilbert was having school stresses again. When Ludwig walked into the kitchen, he found Gilbert asleep on the counter, his face buried in a book and papers scattered everywhere. One paper stood out about the rest, reading in big block letters “Hetalian High School- Exams. All students must be punctual in school uniform…” So, Gilbert was studying for exams. From what Ludwig could see from all the book titles, he wasn’t studying for one subject, but three. After the night Ludwig discovered the cause of all of Gilbert’s woes, Gilbert would walk back into the house in the afternoon with an even grimmer expression that the last. He would skip dinner, wouldn’t even say hello to Ludwig in the mornings or the afternoons. Ludwig was feeling so lonely. 

One warm evening, he went outside with a book in hand to relax. On his way to his usual book reading spot under a tree nearby, he found a small patch of dandelions. “Dandelions…they can grant wishes can’t they?” he whispered under his breath to himself, kneeling beside the patch. He picked one large one, bountiful with seeds waiting to be blown away. “Excuse me, herr dandelion….can you grant me a wish?” He asked quietly to the stem. Unbeknownst to Ludwig, Gilbert was walking nearby with his bag hauled over his shoulder. He saw Ludwig and snuck up slowly, making an effort not to make a sound as he usually would. “Can you please let Gilbert pass his exams? He’s been working so hard. And I miss playing with him” he asked sweetly, “Please. Can you grant it for me? Danke”. Ludwig took a deep breath and blew the dandelion, watching as the seeds were carried into the wind, never to be seen again. Gilbert smirked and pulled Ludwig into a hug from behind, causing Ludwig to squeak in surprise. “You were there the whole time?!” He spluttered out in a panic. Gilbert poked his tongue out and ruffled his hair. “Kesese, mein bruder was talking about me behind my back; I needed to know all about it! I’m glad I have such a concerned little bruder watching out for me” he chuckled warmly. Ludwig blushed in embarrassment and looked away. Gilbert was never going to live this one down.

 


	77. Chapter 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Let's imagine Little high school Ludwig having a big part in the school play, and at the very climax of the play; his voice cracks. Gilbert can't contain his laughter. ( I LOVE YOUR BLOG BTW)

The high school auditorium was packed full of stressed mothers fidgeting with their skirts or their hair; fathers who had been dragged into seeing the play when they had to work on something at home; Younger siblings who were determined to make silly faces at their siblings. Ludwig took a deep breath in and out as he scanned over his script for the final time. This was the big play his class had been practicing for the past few months. Weeks and weeks of singing lessons was leading up to this moment. When Ludwig was thrust on the role of the main protagonist, he protested endlessly. However, because Ludwig was the only member in his class who’s voice hadn’t of broken and he looked similar to Jean Valjean, the teachers insisted. The role Ludwig was playing had a lot of high notes in the score he was following, so it was necessary to find a suitor with a high voice for the role. “Places! Places everyone! Ludwig, you be a good boy and stand right here, yes, yes that’s good! The intermission is ending soon! Everyone did well in the first act! This is the final one! Everyone do your best!” the teachers flapped about, pulling the scripts from everyone’s hands. Ludwig took a deep breath as the curtains raised once more, opening up a small sea of eyes staring up at him, alone in the light. Ludwig could see Gilbert sitting on the edge of his seat with a camera rolling in his hand. As the calming music started to play, Ludwig took a deep breath and began to sing.

“God on high….hear my prayer….In my need…you have always been there…”

At first, as Ludwig progressed through the song, he was ignoring the soreness of his throat from the songs he done in the first act. He had stunned the audience with his angelic high voice. As the song progressed higher and the music grew more intense, Ludwig sucked in a deep breath of air and bellowed out the last few lyrics.

“-You can give. Let him be. Let him live. If I die. Let me die. Let him live. Bring him HUROME” Suddenly, Ludwig’s voice changed completely in the highest notes of the song. Ludwig blinked in surprise at the sudden change, and then looked up at the audience, his face growing a darker shade of red with each second that passed. He could hear Gilbert’s obnoxious laughter ringing from behind the first few rows of chairs, prompting a few other snickers among the audience members. Ludwig quickly glanced over to behind the curtain, where the teacher was making desperate hand gestures for him to continue singing. With a shaky breath he continued, his voice rumbling out the song made to be sung by a soprano while audience members struggled to catch their breath through their tears of laughter. When the song had finished, Ludwig sped off the stage to back stage, tears of humiliation prickling in his eyes as he heard the announcer declaring that the role of Jean Valjean would be continued by Ludwig’s back-up should something had happened. “Yo, Luddykins! You did great, little man!” Gilbert said, leaning against the wall. Ludwig looked up and started to cry some more. “Nein! Everyone was laughing at me! I sound weird now. I’m so embarrassed” Ludwig whined through his broken voice. Gilbert smirked and pulled him into a hug. “It’s okay Bruder, this is a part of growing up. It means you finally sound like a man. Besides, the chicks go crazy over deep voices” Gilbert reassured. Ludwig wiped his eyes and sat up. “Really?” “Ja! You did great! Let’s go get some ice cream, how does that sound?” “That sounds like a good plan to me!” As Ludwig and Gilbert made their way out from the backstage, past the stage and the many chairs of people, they were met with applauds and cheers on their way to the door. “You did great!” “Good job!” “You were magnificent!” were all sayings tossed around the crowd as they left the building. Ludwig gave a smile through his tears and the embarrassment melted away. He had never felt happier in his life.


	78. Chapter 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> How would Germany react if his s/o had arrythmia and was sent to the hospital?
> 
> (Once again, I’m not good at medical scenarios. But I’ll try my hardest nevertheless)

Ludwig was away at the scene of the crime. One minute you were stirring a bowl of pancake batter, and the next, your heart was starting to throb and beat in an abnormal pattern. It frightened you to no end. What if it was the starts of a heart attack? This one was giving you a heavy dizzy spell, so you notified the hospital right away. 

When Ludwig returned home, he found a hastily written note on the side of the kitchen counter beside a bowl of half-mixed pancake batter. You decided it was best to give him a message as to what had happened than leaving him worried. By the way he rushed to your hospital bed, you could tell he was already in a state of worry. “(Y/N)? Are you okay?” Ludwig asked calmly, although the fear in his voice was able to be heard. You gave a small smile and nodded slowly. The tightness in your chest had stopped and the medications they had given you had taken full effect. “…I think from now on it would be best to keep you from any stimulants that could ruin your heart’s rhythm. After all, trips to the hospital were never fun” 


	79. Chapter 79

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Imagine Germany and his s/o being doomsday preppers(people who are prepared for nationwide/worldwide disasters or apocalyptic conditions).

Unfortunately for you in the prime time of 2012, Ludwig was one of the many who were convinced the world was going to end. While he didn’t freak out like others did, he instead invested his fear on preparing for the worst. On the day the world was supposed to end, he had already built an underground shelter lined with thick sandbags and barbed wire. The shelter had three rooms: A kitchen with a chimney that could expel the smoke all the while providing oxygen underground; A bunker with four bunk beds and a supplies chamber, filled with rifles, flareguns, food, ammunition and first aid equipment. 

After the dreaded date had passed, while you had expected Ludwig’s unusual actions to pass too, it had now turned into a new hobby of his. “It’s always best to be prepared” He would mutter as he carried bags full of canned foods down into the underground shelter. Once you were snowed inside the shelter with him while unpacking food bags. The pair of you successfully survived three days with full stomachs as the council shoveled out the doorway again. It was thanks to his hard-work and dedication that the both of you survived. You would admit, it was nice to see him invested in something other than his work for once, so you too joined into preparing for the doomsday that was yet to rear it’s ugly head. 


	80. Chapter 80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Germany finding out that his girlfriend is an immortal goddess from another planet that got destroyed?

You were surprised to find somebody so similar to you in so many ways. When you retreated your home planet, watching through tear shimmered eyes as it cracked and exploded into a ball of flame, you fled to a planet billions of light years away. When you collided with that soft grass, you looked up to find a man, blonde and built like a soldier in uniform, a stick pressed to his chest as he looked around the woods. You tried to step in a little closer, but a branch snapped underneath you and alerted him of your presence. “Halt! Who goes there?” He yelled, lowering his shoulders when he saw you there, “Oh”. You couldn’t help but smile a little at how the man was so startled. “…only ein Mädchen….” he muttered shamefully, blushing and trudging away. 

After that faithful encounter, you spent a long amount of time in those woods, surviving off whatever other unusual, startled creatures you could find. You did occasionally find a human or two wandering around, but you left them alone. When they were startled, they never ran away like the other animals did. You thought their bravery was so commendable that you wouldn’t kill them. However, every time they returned, they always looked different. Their faces resembled the wrinkled apples that hung from the tree for too long. They moved slower and needed a stick to lean on. Sometimes, they never returned. One day by chance, you spotted that very same man walking through the woods again. His stick seemed to have upgraded into a metal pipe with a trigger which he held far more casually. You purposely broke a tree branch behind you, after all, that’s what caught his attention last time. “Was ist das…” suddenly his eyes widened “You. YOU! How is this possible?! It’s been 25 years and you haven’t aged a bit! Are you a country?” You blinked at this proposal. This man didn’t change at all either. Was he a country? “…I should introduce myself. My name is Germany. You should come with me. My house is better than these woods” he mumbled, taking off his jacket and draping it over you. As soon as he touched you, something flashed in his eyes and he began to convulse on the ground. 

It would appear these creatures couldn’t share information through touch like you and your kind could. He laid on the ground, shaking for a few moments, then regained his conscious and sat up once again. “…you’re not of this world… a goddess…” Germany murmured, running fingers through his hair, “Is this true?” You nodded and looked up to the sky. Sometimes you missed home. “I think you and I should stick together from now on. You are immortal just like me and you should never be alone” 


	81. Chapter 81

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Werewolf au where his s/o turns into a different type of wolf based on how high a certain mood is? Example: Normal: Alpha wolf. Really Happy: Wolf pup!

Your family had an interesting bloodline. Somewhere along your family tree, in the ages of swords and magic, an unknown family member was bitten by a werewolf, who then bred with someone on your mother’s side, passing down the genetic through a series of generations until it rested onto you. However, as the genetics were passed through, specific aspects of the genetics were changed over time. For one, you had more control than the member of your family that was bitten so long ago. While you couldn’t control when you transformed into a wolf, you could transform the severity and form through your emotions. When you were having a really nice night, you would transform into a harmless puppy with no developed teeth. When you were mad, parts of your conscious was lost and you would lose control, being a risk to anyone who stood in your way. On your first date, you informed Ludwig of this abnormal inconvenience of yours, gritting your teeth and waiting for him to turn down the offer of another date. You were surprised when he told you he didn’t mind; that he loved all types of canines, big or small. Your relationship blossomed and soon, you were living together in no time.

Living with Ludwig had it’s ups and downs. For one, when the full moon peered from behind the clouds, Ludwig make perfectly sure to keep you locked in a different room during the transformation period. When he could no longer hear your grunts turning into beastly snarls, he would open the door to check on you. Sometimes, he was relieved to find you in the form of a wolf cub, brushing against his legs. Other days, he would spend the night holding onto the shaking door to stop you from escaping in a haze of fury. Tonight, Ludwig opened up the door and saw a wolf cub, laying on the ground in anticipation for him to walk in. “Ah, hallo Liebe. Do you want to walk in the park?” he asked, hiding his nervousness of how you respond like. You disliked how oblivious he was sometimes. You didn’t want to go walking around the park in the dead of night! You just wanted to sleep on his lap and watch movies like you always did in these inconvenient nights. He seemed to have caught on quickly at how your form was growing bigger and your snarls, stronger. “Ah, or something else?”. Now was your cue. You dashed over to the couch, rolled on your back and whined. That was usually an easy clue for him to pick up. Ludwig just gave a soft smile and pulled out the dvd case of one of your favorite films. Anything to keep you from shredding his body apart in a fit of fury “Ja. I didn’t feel like exercising tonight either…” he mumbled, putting the dvd into the disk drive and starting the film. With a sigh, he slumped into the couch and started to stroke behind your furry ear, the place Ludwig knew drove you wild in this form. The nights usually played out just like this, with your head resting on his lap, nuzzling into his stomach, and Ludwig snoring with his head against the pillow. 


	82. Chapter 82

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> What would Germany reaction would be if he found out their girlfriend has the ability to create anything out of thin air? Kinda of like a genie except no three rules apply

Your family was interesting……to say the least. Long ago, as the story had been passed down from generation to generation of your family tree. The story went, a smart ass from one of the earlier branches of the tree wished to a genie to have unlimited wishes for themselves. The genie had granted the wish in exchange for a curse: The wishes made could only be physical. The person in your bloodline was horrified, as they wanted the wishes to convince people to love them. The curse started to take it’s toll when they thought of different things and the objects began to fill up their house. When he passed on, the curse was laid on the next youngest member of the family to bring suffering for the greed of that idiot in your family tree. 

When you were born, your parents were shocked when they would leave the room for two seconds and return to see you with mounds of candy at your feet. The curse had been placed on you. After a number of long years dating Ludwig, moving in with him and starting to work out your lives, you decided it was time to reveal your special gift. Just telling him upfront like all the partners you had before would be filled with nagging and pestering for certain items for themselves through you. You gestured him into the lounge and sat him down, opening the palms of your hands. “Was ist das? A magic trick?” Ludwig rumbled curiously. You gave a small, nervous smile and materialized a chocolate bar in your bare hands, smirking at the look of pure wonder and awe on his face. “…(Y/N)…that was wunderbar…” he whispered. Ludwig’s eyes were full of surprise and curiosity, his mouth was agape, trying to spit out words but the awe took the words from him. It wasn’t everyday your partner had an abnormal ability like this. 


	83. Chapter 83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Imagine Ludwig grounding his child (not a teenager xD), and that child ended up running away. I need more Vati!Germany xDDD Love your blog btw!!

“Josef? Was ist das?” Ludwig asked calmly, the veins poking out his neck as he gestured to the garden gnome now in pieces on the sidewalk. Josef wouldn’t fess up that it was him that destroyed the garden gnome the night previous. It was a garden gnome that Ludwig had chosen to compliment the look of the rose bushes and Josef was just practicing his soccor when Ludwig was still at work. Needless to say, the ball smashed right into it, Rest in pieces, gnome. Josef decided to bury it in the garden. What Vati didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. Little did Josef know, Berlitz was a chronic hole digger and had unearthed it while Ludwig was starting the BBQ one morning. “Uh…Vati that wasn’t me. Honest!” Josef declared, raising his hands up as Ludwig picked up one of the pieces and brushed over it with his fingers. “Berlitz, Blackie and Aster are all inside. Anneliese is on her school camp. There is only one culprit to this…Josef, you are grounded from the tv for a week!” 

Josef puffed out his cheeks, tears prickling on the edges of his eyes. “You don’t know anything, Vati!” he shrieked, dashing out the gates of the house and down the street. “Josef! Herr Josef Hans Beilschmidt! You come back here this instant!” Ludwig screamed after him, sprinting after his son. But boy did his son take after his father in physical strength. Those short legs could run twice as fast as Ludwig could and before he knew it, he was out of sight. “Scheiße! Verdammt! Josef! Josef! Where are you?!” Ludwig yelled after his son. The truth was, Josef was hiding in a bush just a few feet away, shivering and crying. Ludwig remembered his scary appearance and took a deep, shaky breath. “Josef. I promise I won’t hurt you. Just come out, bitte….” He asked weakly, stopping down the street. Josef evaluated his choices. He could stay in the bush, but where would he go if he were to stay in the shrub? With a few tearful hiccups, he walked out of the bush and to his father. “Vati…I broke the gnome…I’m sorry!” He cried, hugging Ludwig and sinking his tear stained face into his stomach. Ludwig just sighed and put a hand on his head. “I would be less mad if you had told me you had broken it and not try to hide it. You need to learn to face your issues head on or else they will get worse. I forgive you. But please, if you break something, just tell me” Ludwig said sternly. Josef nodded and sniffled away a few tears from his eyes. The father and son walked home in the sunset “…am I still grounded?” “Ja” 


	84. Chapter 84

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> The s/o of Germany is in danger of dying! But there is a cure that also become immortal (the magic of England perhaps?)!

You laid back in your bed, your chest growing tighter with each day. Each passing hour was becoming harder and harder to breathe; Germany knew this all to well. It pained him to no end to see you this way. He had tried reading countless manuals on how to cure you of this disease. No medicine anyone could conjure could heal you. That is, until Germany had a plan. It was no surprise that he was a country. He had seen countless people live their childhoods, grow old and then die. Time moved so slowly. But what if, there was another way? 

If he could make a substitute for coffee out of dandelions, he was damn sure he could find a way to save you too! Germany caught and bred Mayflies to test with that night. An insect that could only live for 24 hours. And, with a slight grunt, extracted some of his blood and injected it into one of the Mayfly’s bodies, keeping it in a cage overnight. And the night after that. And the night after that. Soon, the Mayfly had lived for a full week. The blood of a country was the answer! Since countries also had regenerative abilities, maybe it could cure you too! Germany couldn’t let this secret out to the world or else everyone would be hunting down the nations. With a relieved sigh, he lifted the plunger of the needle stuck in his arm and watched his blood slowly fill the syringe. You were going to live! 

Today was the day you were expected to die. You had been given an oxygen mask due to the struggle to breathe. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep your eyes open. “Mr. Bielschmidt? You may now visit (Y/N)…I’ll leave you two alone….” the nurse murmured, a bittersweet smile on her face. Germany walked in, his heart pained when he gazed at your pained expression. He thoroughly checked the room for anyone before coming in for a hug, pulling you close to his chest as he took out the needle hidden in the sleeve of his jumper and injected it into your back. “Entschuligung, (Y/N). I accidentally pinched you” he murmured against your ear. Suddenly, it was like all the air had returned to your lungs. It was like it was all a bad dream. Here you were, healed instantly. What were you even doing in that bed? The nurse walked back in, her eyes widening in shock at the sight of you sitting upright in your bed, oxygen mask off and a huge smile across your face. You were alive, Germany was starting to cry softly in your hair as he kissed your neck passionately; right now, death will have to wait forever to tear you from this moment. 


	85. Chapter 85

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW COMING UP! I felt like having an nsfw event for the next five prompts because I'm thirsty for writing some Germany smut. 
> 
> Anonymous  
> asked: Can you do Nsfw where Germany girlfriend wear an lingerie to bed? I hope this makes sense

Teeth clicking against teeth as your hands roughly fondled his shirt buttons and his ran through your hair in a frenzy of passion. Once you had successfully ripped off his shirt, you pushed him by the chest onto the bed, laying him down on his back. “(Y/N)? You sure you don’t want me to undress you, too?” he asked breathlessly, stroking a strand of hair that gone astray. You smirked and pulled off your shirt and pants right in front of him, revealing a beautiful scarlet corset with black lace and hints of gold in the patterns on the material. The look on his face was worth it. You could have sworn it went redder than the corset itself! “Mein gott…” he breathed out, propping himself up on his elbows only to be pushed back down again as you started to work on his pant zipper, noticing how a large, hard lump stuck out through cloth. He must have really enjoyed that. 

When you released his cock from it’s confines, you teasingly stood over him, gesturing to your garterbelt, just waiting to be pulled down. Ludwig obliged, his eyes full of lust and shame as you felt his hot breath down your inner thigh as he pulled it down slowly, teasingly. You smirked with a blush on your face, your pants becoming rugged as Ludwig finished tugging the garterbelt down and started to kiss, even nibble at your inner thigh. Ludwig swiveled his tongue around the spots he knew made you mewl like a kitten and beg like a shameless whore, his erection standing proudly as he did his work. While you enjoyed the way his mouth worked against your sensitive areas, you loved it even more when it moaned. You put a hand to his cheek and pulled him away, wriggling your hips as you aligned yourself with his member, earning a grunt from Ludwig. “(Y/N)…scheiße!” He groaned, throwing his head back when you suddenly lowered down on him and started to bounce. He looked so beautiful as he was, your hands pinning his down as he grasped the bedsheets with each thrust upwards. His face was flushed and prominent with pleasure, his eyes screwed tightly and one of his hands attempting to cover his face shamefully. It wasn’t long before you felt your release, crying out as the walls tightened around Ludwig’s member, bringing on his orgasm too. “Ah..Ah! Hnnn, (Y/N)…(Y/N)!” He cried out, his body writhing underneath you as the intense feeling settled in. You smirked as each bounce you delivered made Ludwig’s release more intense; with the intent on milking him dry. God lord, his voice was like an angel when he was moaning. The two of you were left panting for air, hot, sticky and certainly less graceful than you were before. Ludwig simply draped his arm around you, pressing you against his hot, sweaty body and kissing your forehead. “I really enjoyed that. You looked very attractive in that corset…” he murmured dreamily. He certainly acted like he enjoyed it too. You decided from now on it was wise to use this outfit more often. 


End file.
